


Kangeki Uta (2018)

by Furuichiko (MarieCorpp)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieCorpp/pseuds/Furuichiko
Summary: This is a collection of stories inspired by songs, strung together in one place. Chapters will have individual summaries.





	1. Kon'ya Nomi

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> **  
> __  
> Original Disclaimer:  
>   
>     
> This has been on my mind lately, especially when listening to this song (or watch this fanmade video: ( ** _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPLovy1652c_** [I am not sure of the name of the creator {Irnike} of this video, but I am giving them credit, out of respect].) and honestly, I don't think that it would have left me alone until I wrote it. So I wrote it.
> 
> I do not make any monetary gain from this online publication. I am only claiming the rights to the plot and setting, all characters and songs belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> Inuyasha © Takahashi-san and her affiliates.  
> " _If Only For Tonight_ " © Hinder
> 
> Lastly, but certainly not the least, Marie, you are awesome. Thank you for being my beta. [=
> 
> And as always, happy reading! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Titles and the translations:  
> (I know that I am not being very creative with the titles but hey, they sound a little more interesting in Japanese. ^_^ )  
>  _Kangeki Uta_ translates to: _Inspiring Song_.  
>  _Kon’ya Nomi_ translates to: _Only Tonight_. (If Only For Tonight)
> 
>  ** _Inspired Song:_**  
>  If Only For Tonight  
>  ** _Artist:_**  
>  Hinder  
>  ** _Album:_**  
>  When the Smoke Clears  
>  ** _Year:_**  
>  2015  
>  ** _Summary:_**  
>  This is the first installment of Kenkegi Uta. Kagome needed a night away from a home that seemed to never be filled with any kind of happiness lately. She meets a male that strikes up a witty conversation with her, who in a way, seemed to be feeling the same way as she was.  
>  ** _Warnings:_**  
>  Adult Content / Themes, Adult Language, Light Bondage  
>  ** _Story Type:_**  
>  Non-Canon: Alternate Universe/Reality  
>  ** _Story Rating:_**  
>  MA / NC-17 / Adult+  
>  ** _Chapter Title:_**  
>  Kon’ya Nomi

* * *

_**Kengeki Uta: Kon'ya Nomi** _

* * *

 

“Get out.” The young raven haired beauty said calmly, though just barely, pointing a slender finger toward the front door. She watched as Inuyasha, a tall broody male, tried to reason with her, begging her for her forgiveness. She, however, would not have any of it. Scowling at the man she once called hers, she growled, “Get! Out!”  
   
“No! I have a right to be here.” Inuyasha intoned, angrily at the small woman before him.  
   
“Inuyasha, I am warning you, you need to leave. Now.”  
   
“No. I’m not leaving. I live here too.” Inuyasha intoned angrily, once more. “I have a right, as much as you do, to be here.”  
   
There was a dark spike in her aura that had the male taking a step back. “The hell you do! _Your name_ is not anywhere on _my_ lease! As far as I am concerned, you can take your shit and go live with that _bitch_!" Kagome could not help but holler at him.  
   
“Who the hell are you calling a bitch?” Inuyasha nearly shouted at her. Inuyasha could have sworn that her eyes had rolled to the back of her head in her rage.  
   
He was only half right.  
   
In her fury, at his inconsiderate nature and pure stupidity, Kagome’s temper started rising to a new level, one neither had experienced before. She was furious with him, so much so that her body began to burn, the urge to purify all consuming. In her current state, unknown to Kaogme, her eyes began to cloud, so much so that it looked like her eyes had rolled to the back of her head.  
   
“Bitch?” Kagome cocked her head to the side, as if she was actually confused. “Did I say bitch? I meant that **_whore_** that you have been fucking behind my back!" Kagome spat. "Now, kindly _get the fuck out of_ my _apartment_!" She demanded, once more pointing toward the front door; her anger evident.  
   
It took him a moment, his anger rising just like hers; however, in his anger he wanted to throttle her. “Fine.” Inuyasha spat at her. “Stupid bitch!” Inuyasha abruptly turned on his heel and marched toward the door. Withal, after he had opened the door and before he crossed the threshold, he turned to her and said, “But you know something, Kagome. I never loved you. I only used you when Kikyo would not have me.” Inuyasha smirked at her over his shoulder, a smirk that was not in any way amusing; instead it was malicious. “You know something else. Every time I was _fucking you_ , I was _fantasizing_ about _Kikyo_.” And with that, he slammed the door shut behind him.  
   
That _**stung**_.

Kagome just stood there for long moments before silently slipping to the floor; tears welling in the back of her eyes, stinging, threatening to fall.  
   
_We should go get that tub of ice cream in the freezer, crawl into bed, gorge until we cannot eat another bite and curl into the fetal position Bawling our eyes out to Sango on the phone until she can get here with chocolate and sappy movies to watch._  
   
**For once in your life, Kagome,** do not **listen to that damned heart of ours! Listen to me! That** bastard **is not worth the time or energy to wallow in misery! I am telling you, go put on something sexy and revealing and get our ass out there to find someone to make us forget who this bastard is! No time to call Sango, just get dressed, get out and shake what the gods have given us!** _  
_    
Deciding to listen to her mind for once, Kagome got up and went to her bedroom. She spent some minutes going through her closet, she pulled out a few dresses that she forgot she had; she had bought them when she and Sango had gone on vacation together, and Sango had dragged her to go shopping. Ultimately so she looked like she had gone clubbing before and knew how to dress to do so. Holding the dresses in front of her while she looked on in the mirror, she decided on one, after long minutes of debating on how she wanted to look for her night out, by herself.  
   
Tossing the unwanted dresses aside, she started to undress before heading for the bathroom for a quick shower. Some short minutes later, Kagome returned to her bedroom and ruffled through her underwear drawer; after a few moments she felt like she was picking out another dress. She knew that she needed the undergarments, but she did not know which ones. In all honesty, she really was not in the mood for companionship tonight, all she wanted was to be left alone. However, if there was a chance that she had taken someone home, or she had gone home with someone, she wanted to know that she had chosen the right undergarments. With no time to waste, she dug into her drawer, pulling out the first matching set she could find and quickly pulled it on; then pulled on the black form fitting dress.  
   
Giving herself one last look in the mirror, she stopping, tapped a finger to her lips, she could not help but think that there was still something missing from her outfit. Digging through her closet some more, she found a purple half jacket with two buttons. Smiling, as she had found what she was looking for finally completing her outfit, she put it on and modeled herself in front of her mirror. She then found a pair of purple pumps that matched perfectly with her jacket. After a few moments of turning and looking at herself, she smiled triumphantly. Grabbing her car keys and her phone, she headed out the door.

 

* * *

**_Kengeki Uta: Kon'ya Nomi_ **

* * *

 

Putting her car in park, she turned the keys to shut down the engine, and leaned back into her seat. Sighing, she looked at her phone, pulling up her contact list; scrolling to the S’s. Her finger hovered over a singular name; Sango.  
   
Choking on a sob, she did not know if she should touch the name to call, or just turn the phone off. Moments later, the decision was made for her, as the heat from her finger had pushed against the name, and started dialing the number. Just as she was about to hang up because she did not think that he friend was going to answer, the other line picked up and she could hear her friend’s voice, greeting her cheerfully. “ _Hey Girly, what are you doin’?_ ”  
   
“Sango,” Kagome nearly choked out on another sob.  
   
“ _Hey, hey, now. What’s the matter?_ ” Sango asked, concerned.  
   
Kagome inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself and even her breathing before answering her friend. “I need a drink, Sango.”  
   
“ _Alight. I will be right over with some—_ ” Sango began but was cut short by Kagome.  
   
“No. Alone. I’m sitting outside a bar right now…” Kagome paused once to breathe in deeply once more. “I just need a night alone. I only called for a little courage.”  
   
“ _Alright._ Come on, Kagome, you can do it!?” Sango encouraged, if only half-heartedly. “ _What’s the trouble, hon? Is there something I can do?_ ”  
   
“Nothing, for now. But I might need you later, for a shoulder to cry on, and maybe some ice cream and chocolates. But not now, I need some alcohol in my body.”  
   
“ _What’s bothering you?_ ” Sango inquired, sadness laced in her tone.  
   
“Inuyasha and I broke up…”  
   
“Again? _What did the bastard do this time?_ ” Sango asked, exasperated.  
   
“I’ve had it with his cheating.” Was all Kagome said in response to her friend’s inquiry.  
   
Sango was quite, there was nothing to say, really. Though she was glad that Kagome was finally seeing the light beyond Inuyasha. “ _Go in that bar and get shit-faced drunk, then call me when you are ready to go home and I will come and pick you up and take you home. And I’ll have a bottle of something hard, a gallon of some ice cream and lots of chocolates and a handful of sappy romantic movies. And let’s not forget the box of tissues._ ”  
   
Kagome could not help the small laugh that escaped her lips as she wiped away a tear as she heard Sango talk about what she had planned when she was done with her night out. “Thanks, Sango. You’re the best.”  
   
“ _You know it! Now go do what I said and get smashed, so we can have a late night._ ” Kagome could just see her friend grinning, which made her smile, at least a little bit.

 

* * *

**_Kengeki Uta: Kon'ya Nomi_ **

* * *

 

Sitting on a bar stool, at one end of the counter, near the door. Kagome sipped at her whiskey with apple cinnamon chamomile. She had stopped counting how many males, whether they were good looking, or not so good-looking; had approached her thinking they could simply say over used and overly clichéd pick-up lines, in order to get into her panties. Honestly, though, she did not think that any of said males really had what she was looking for. Then again, she did not quite know that herself. However impossible that it had seemed, especially with the night she was having with the opposite sex, she knew that it was inevitable, but still—she could only hope—she just wanted to sit alone and enjoy her drink.  
   
Involuntarily, Kagome wrung her left arm around her body to reach for her purse hanging off the back of the chair before pulling it to the front of her, reaching inside and pulled out her phone. Unlocking her phone, Kagome stared at the picture she had set as her display. It was of her and Inuyasha; smiling as if neither of them had a care in the world. She scowled for a few long moments at the picture before angrily tapping her camera app and going to the gallery. Finding the album quickly, she hit the menu button to delete the pictures, but as she was about to hit the delete button, she had received a text message. _**Hey Girly, are you shit-faced yet?**_  
   
Hurriedly, Kagome gulped downed the rest of her drink before sending back a reply. _No. I am milking my drink right now. I swear, these guys think I’m here to socialize…it’s starting to get annoying._  
   
_**Well, let me know when you are ready to be picked up and I’ll be there in a heartbeat, you know that.**_  
   
_Yeah, I know. And…thanks._ Kagome then flagged down the barkeep and ordered another drink.  
   
Kagome had been staring into her glass on the counter for some time when she noticed yet another male had managed to squeeze himself up to the bar next to her. However, in that same moment, she had noticed that he had not tried to talk to her.

 _Hmm, intriguing._  
   
Kagome was watching him from the corner of her eye, he was a tall man with shoulder length platinum blond hair. His skin was fair; on his brow, was a royal blue crescent moon that she could see beneath his bangs, two dark magenta strips on each cheek and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. He had sat in the unoccupied seat next to her with a glass and little liquid, of what she could only guess was scotch on the rocks.  
   
After finishing the liquid off, he called for the barkeeps attention before holding up his glass and shook it gently. From what she could see of him, she could tell that he was a very suave dresser; a dark gray, almost black, a three-piece suit, a black dress shirt and a mahogany neck tie. In a way, he looked so out of place in a bar like this one.  
   
“Barkeep, do you think that if I ask the pretty lady her name, she might indulge me with an answer?” The man asked, his deep and almost dark, yet smooth baritone voice, sounded almost heavenly.  
   
Kagome watched as said barkeep glanced her way then back at him and shrugged. She closed her eyes, as if to try and keep her composure, smirking ever so slightly, but replied, “You can try, but she might not be as inclined as one might think her to be. Hell, she might not even be interested.”  
   
They both watched silently as the barkeep refreshed his drink. Kagome heard a snort like noise once the barkeep was distracted once more by other customers. “Interested? I merely ask to inquire why she is sitting alone in a bar full of other beings. Even turning down countless suiters.”  
   
“What are you, from the dark ages or something?” Kagome laughed, but her tone was anything but humorous, taking another sip of her drink.  
   
“Would you rather I speak like one of these,” he took a moment to make a gesture toward the rest of the patrons of the establishment. “Neanderthals?” the man asked, cocking what looked like a well-manicured eyebrow. However, somehow she knew that his pristine look was anything but professionally maintained.  
   
She watched as he picked up his glass once more, this time with the pads of his fingers. It was as she watched him, that she noticed his lack of nails, but rather talon like claws. ‘ _I wonder why this creature is interested in a human like me._ ’ Kagome could not help but think. They seemed to sit in a comfortable silence for some time.  
   
The man was the one to break the silence between them. “So, what did the jackass do?”  
   
As she turned to look at him when he had inquired about something, she noticed, only for the first time, that he had taken his suit jacket off some time before, it lay over the back of the chair, half folded. Kagome then all but glared at him before lifting her glass to her lips before saying, “Please do not assume you know me, or the goings on in my life.” Was her reply before sipping at her drink; evading his question all together.  
   
The corner of his mouth tipped in a slight smirk, as if he found her amusing. “I would never even dream to presume anything.” The man answered, taking a sip of his scotch, finishing it off before placing the empty glass onto the bar before him. “I just thought that you and I could be feeling something similar; or at the very least what brought us both here tonight.”  
   
Oh, this guy was smooth, alright.  
   
“I could not help but notice, that as I was watching you earlier, that it occurred to me that you might be suffering from heartache. Then I wondered if you wanted, or even needed a shoulder to cry on. Physically or metaphorically, that is. Whichever you prefer.” The man waved the barkeep over once more to refill his drink. “And another, for the lady, here.”  
   
She watched as the man behind the counter poured their drinks and walked away before replying to the man next to her. “Personally, I would prefer neither.”  
   
“ _Ouch_. Is your bite worse than your bark?” The man inquired, a little shocked and hurt before taking another sip of his newly refreshed drink.  
   
Kagome looked at him sharply, though she could tell as she looked at him, that he was anything but hurt by her previous comment. She leaned in closer to him. “You wanna find out?” She bit out. But as she watched him for a moment longer, as he looked into her eyes that he could see past her bitterly tart remark, and seen the underlining emotion; lust.  
   
“I’ll tell you what, Sweetheart,” he grinned at her as he leaned into her, his grin lascivious. “You show me _yours_ , and I’ll show you _mine_.” The man leaned back, leering at her from the corner of his eyes with a slight tilt of his head, and she could see one of his fangs poking out over his bottom lip from the corner of his mouth.  
   
In that instant, Kagome squirmed, almost uneasily in her seat, crossing her legs as a delightful shiver went down her spine. Then, she looked up at the man sitting in the seat next to her, she watched as the man snorted into his glass, almost if he had known why she was squirming in her seat, before letting a smirk cross his lips.  
   
“Just like you, though for different reasons, I could use a night away from an empty home.” The man said flatly, as if he were starting to become bored; taking another sip of his drink.  
   
Out of nowhere, Kagome finished her drink, all but slamming the glass onto the counter before turning away from the male and getting off of the stool that she had called home since she had arrived in the bar some time ago, before she started walking away. After a moment, probably out of shock that she had just up a left, the man had followed her to the back of the bar, to the restrooms. He then grabbed her upper arm, just enough to make her pause in her step. But she knew that even if she did want to get away from him, she knew that she would have never been able to get away from him; at least, not for long.  
   
“Do you mind.” Kagome growled at him, starting to get irritated. “I have to use the restroom.”  
   
He had not let go of her arm, instead, he had looked a bit surprised when she had growled at him, quite literally. As if humans could not comprehend a simple thing as growling almost inhumanly.  
   
Reaching up with his left hand, the man gently brushed some of her hair out of the way before tenderly wrapping his masculine fingers around her neck and pulled her closer to him, his lips instantly found hers. His right hand was placed on the wall a few inches from her head, as if to brace himself. The kiss lasted mere seconds however, then he pulled away to look at her. Once the shock of what this man had done had sunk into her mind, she started to beat on his chest, to try and push him away from her. But in the back of her mind, she knew that it was useless.  
   
She noticed that as she beat on his chest, it only seemed to encourage him. After a few moments, she looked up at him and seen the slight smirk curling one corner of his lips before he abruptly shoved her against the wall right behind her. Tangling his long slender fingers into her hair before he pulled her head back and pressed his lips against hers once more. Her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own as she opened her mouth willingly to this male’s advances. Moaning into his mouth as he pressed his body against hers.  
   
As her mind and instincts overpowered her sense of right and wrong, Kagome gave up on trying to stop the man, gradually her punches against his rock hard chest seemed to turn into caresses. Her left hand slid up his hard muscles to his neck, while her right slid around his side and up to his shoulder. He pulled his mouth away from hers, trailing kisses down her neck. His right hand moved from the wall, he had cupped his hand over her tight ass, squeezing and pulling her against him, at the same time grazing his fangs over her neck.  
   
She gasped against his ear as he pulled her against him and as his fangs grazed her neck, but that soon turned into a moan. The kiss only lasted a few long moments but it seemed like it was lasting longer than just a few mere moments. When he pulled away, he noticed the dopey-happy expression on her face. And then, it was gone.  
   
Angry, Kagome pushed his body away from her before having the gall to slap him in the face before storming off into the women’s restroom to her left. Once she had shut herself in a stall, Kagome could not help but stand there, frantic about what had just happened. She had her mind set, that she just wanted to be left alone, and not have every male vying for her attention. Yet, here she was, in a bar with countless men doing just this; thankful that she was able dissuade all male prospects. However, this last male…seemed confident enough. She needed to know what to do. She needed to call Sango.  
   
Leaning against the door, Kagome pulled her phone from her purse and called Sango. “ _Hey girl!_ ” Sango answered, “ _You ready to come home?_ ”  
   
“Sango!” Kagome whined. “You will not believe the night I’ve been having… I mean, I know I only told you the basics…” Kagome blurted into the phone, her more predominant emotion, shock. Especially, all things considered.  
   
“ _Huh, what’s up?_ ” Sango muttered, this time, slightly confused.  
   
By now, Kagome knew that she was drunk, therefore, she felt she could tell her friend what had happened earlier between her and Inuyasha. “You know what that _bastard_ said to be before slamming my door shut?”  
   
“ _What did he say?! What!?_ ” Sango asked, excitedly, as she got into the conversation. Also glad that Kagome was finally telling her what happened to make her want to go out to a bar, alone, and drink.  
   
“Well, first off, I found out today that, even after he had told me that he had stopped seeing his ex, that he still continuously sees her. Because, you know I have spies everywhere.” Kagome joked, though the subject was anything but humorous. “I confronted him earlier tonight about it. And he did not deny it. Then he tried to tell me that he really will stop seeing her, and that he wanted to stay with me and only me. I swear it was the last damn straw!” Kagome took a breath, before continuing, “After I told him to leave, the _asshole_ had the audacity to tell me that he had never really loved me and that he had always loved Kikyo!” Kagome growled angrily at the still fresh memory. “ _And the whole time that he was fucking me, he was fantasizing about that backstabbing-boyfriend-stealing whore!_ ”  
   
“ _That_ asshole!” Sango intoned angrily herself. “ _So what made you want to drink alone tonight?_ ”  
   
“After watching him leave, I made a decision. I wasn’t going to be that woman that curled up into the fetal position, crying my eyes out, and feel sorry for myself that the boy I liked didn’t like me back. So instead of listening to my broken heart, I decided that I would finally listen to what my mind told me to do.”  
   
“ _What did your heart tell you do to?_ ”  
   
“Curl up into the fetal position somewhere and bawl my eyes out and call you.”  
   
“ _And your mind?_ ”  
   
“Get dressed and get the hell out.” Kagome breathed out harshly.  
   
“ _Okay, I know that you’re not calling me to come and pick you up, like you promised, so there must be another reason you’re calling me. Spit it out woman._ ”  
   
“ _Oh my gods! Yes!_ ” Kagome exasperated, before going on. “Well, it seemed like every male in the establishment that I had decided to patron devised to line up one after the other, and try to pick me up.” Kagome paused, hearing when her friend made a noise to let her know that she was listening all the while knowing her friend was also nodding her head in agreement. “Unsuccessfully, I might add. Well, after swatting them all away, they all seemed to leave me alone. Then this new guy approaches the bar. Of course the seat next to me is obviously unoccupied, and he squeezes himself in.  
   
“He looked me over, before calling the barkeep over to refill his drink. Then he asked the barkeep if he should try and ask my name. Lord, Sango was his voice sexy; deep and oh so alluring. Gods, Sango is he rock hard!” Kagome could not help but wave her hand in front of her face, trying to get air on her before she fainted; just thinking about his muscles almost did her in.  
   
Sango gasped at her friend. Kagome could just see her friend’s train of thought about her out in public, doing something that one could and would get arrested for, if caught. She also could see her friend raising an eyebrow all the while thinking, _**Go Kagome! Be the bad self I know you are!**_  
   
As Kagome could see these things rushing through her friends’ mind, especially at her last comment, she then said, to clarify. “ _ **Oh my gods,**_ Sango. Get your mind out of the gutter! I meant his muscles! _His muscles!_ ” At that moment, Kagome was glad she had not mentioned the semi-groping session that she had just share with said man.  
   
“ _Well,_ that is _a muscle._ ” Sango chuckled in amusement at her friend’s obvious shock.  
   
Kagome was shocked, she could not believe Sango! Kagome growled at her friend. “Remind me, again, why I am friends with you?”  
   
Sango laughed at her friend’s obvious rhetorical question; ignoring her friend’s question, she countered with her own. “ _So what happened with Mr. Rock Hard?_ ” Sango giggled at the disgusted sound that her friend had made at her. “ _I’m guessing that you would not be in a Lady’s stall calling me for just some guy you thought was rock hard._ ”  
   
“How did you know where I was?” Kagome inquired, confused.  
   
“ _Where else would you be, if you were still at the bar, and not calling me for a ride home._ ” Sango said, as if starting to get irritated with her friend at beating around the bush about why she was calling. “ _What the hell happened?_ ”  
   
“Well, I had gotten up to go to the restroom, and he followed me! Then he grabbed me and kissed me! So then I started beating on his chest with my fists, which is how I know that he has rock hard muscles. Then he pushed me up against the wall, pulls my head back and deepens the kiss.”  
   
“ _Okay, so how long did the kiss last?_ ” Sango asked, getting back into the conversation at hand, and the reason for her friend calling her.  
   
“Well, it was long enough to qualify for a kiss… I don’t really know; I did not happen to time the kiss.” Kagome retorted with a huff.  
   
“ _Fine, we’ll drop that one._ ” Sango huffed before continuing, “ _How about… was it a sloppy kiss or was it one of those filled with passion that you see in the movies?_ ”  
   
“Neither…on my part, well maybe there was some type of passion on his part, and maybe me, after I had gotten into it. But it was one of those where your legs shake violently and your toes curl at the same time?” Kagome was the type of person that would get embarrassed easily, especially if she was talking about sex. Though, since she knew she was drunk her inhibitions had gone out the window long ago, the only way to describe how the kiss felt to her, was to describe, in essence, a tow curling orgasm.  
   
Sango was silent for a few moments before she let out a deep breath calmly, saying, “ _Kagome. You are to end this call as soon as I tell you this, and you better do it. Go find that man, go home and fuck him like the cute little bunny rabbit that I know that you can be. If you have to, do it multiple times tonight. Hell, fuck his brains out all week for all I care... just don’t let that man go home alone, or worse, with someone else. Now. Hang up. And go find him!_ ” And with that Sango was gone.  
   
Kagome took the phone away from her ear and stared at the screen. Sango had hung up on her. And told her to go home with a stranger and screw him.  
   
In that instant, even if it only had been a few minutes ago, she could still feel how his body felt pressed up against hers, and could only speculate on regions that she could or rather did not feel. Then again, as she thought about it, she could feel him there, but she hoped to hell that what she had felt was not his actual size; because would she be very disappointed.  
   
Letting out a sigh, Kagome calmly put her phone away and walked out of the restroom, after only remembering moments later the reason why she went in there in the first place. Then walked back in and finished the business she went in there to do.  
   
As she was about to head back out to her seat, she stopped suddenly, as if frozen. She could not do what her friend told her to do. Pulling out her phone once more she called Sango. When she answered, Kagome nearly cried, “I can’t _do_ it!”  
   
“ _Do what?_ ” Sango inquired quizzically.  
   
“I can’t just leave with someone I know absolutely nothing about, and as you put it, fuck him like a cute little bunny rabbit. First of all, I’m not a bunny rabbit. Second, I’m not a slut.”  
   
“ _Oh, I beg to differ, honey. Well, I mean, I know you’re not, but that does not mean that you cannot go home with some random stranger and fuck him good like a little slut. Don’t forget to use protection!_ ” Sango laughed as she ended the call, prompting Kagome to do what she was told, whether she wanted to or not.  
   
Letting out a defeated sigh, Kagome placed her phone back into her purse once more before leaving the restroom for the final time. Walking back over to where she had made a temporary home for the night, she noticed that the man was once again sitting in the seat he had vacated a few moments after she had when he followed her to the restrooms. However, as she took a few more steps, she noticed that he was not alone.  
   
Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach.  
   
The woman was neatly plastered to his side, while he had his arm wrapped around her waist, her hand was placed ever so gently over his chest, almost in an intimate manner. Kagome watched as the man gripped the other female’s hand. She could not tell what they were conversing about, but whatever it was, it made her heart clench so tight that it was hard for her to breath. Not wishing to witness anymore, Kagome purposefully strode over to the chair where she had left her jacket and picked it up.  
   
Out of the corner of her eyes, Kagome noticed, as she now had a chance to look more closely at the female that was draped over the male she had had a decent conversation with. She was much younger, and in her opinion, was also much prettier than she was. Absentmindedly, she noticed that the man was sitting cross-legged, as if he were trying to shield himself from the other woman. Kagome watched as the younger female leaned into the man and kiss him on his cheek. She watched as the man leaned away from her and pulled out his wallet, all the while shaking his head, and pulled out what looked like a great deal of money before handing it to the young woman.  
   
‘ _Probably for services rendered that he intended to make good on at a later date._ ’ Kagome could not help but think bitterly. The disgust had lodged in her throat. Watching, she found the whole scene to be a little odd, but she realized that it still hurt nonetheless.  
   
Taking this whole debacle as her chance lost, Kagome turned and walked toward the door. Ignoring the fact that the woman had been all over him. Kagome mentally shook her head and sighed. She had no right to be jealous. What he did when she was not with him was his own business; it was not like they were dating or anything. She had met him in a bar, just an hour ago, for fuck’s sake!  
   
Her heart finally completely broken.  
   
Maybe she had been too… _something_ with Mr. Rock Hard, and that was why he was turning his attention onto another, even more so, someone younger. At this she had realized that she had the worse taste in men…no matter how fucking sexy they happen to be. **_THE. WORST. TASTE. EVER_**.  
   
Moments later, she heard him call out to her. “Wait, where are you going?” The man inquired, lightly grabbing her right wrist as she was about to walk out of the door.  
   
“I may not have much experience under my belt with dating or anything, but I have enough sense to know when I have clearly lost.” Kagome bit out angrily. Though she had not intended it come out as harshly as it had.  
   
“Lost? Lost what exactly?” The man cocked his head to the side, confused. In a way, the motion of it reminded her of a dog, tilting his head when he did not understand something.  
   
“That woman.” Kagome offered, dejectedly, haphazardly pointing back into the room full of other patrons; at no one in particularly.  
   
“That woman?” The man paused for a moment to think, and then it seemed that something had dawned upon him. “ _That woman_ is nothing to me. Well, not nothing, but she has no part in my personal life.”  
   
Kagome all but yanked her arm out of his grasp, breathing out dejectedly, “It doesn’t matter. I’m done. I’m going home.”  
   
“ _That woman_ as you so called her, is my little sister. She works here part time. I have not seen her in a while and decided to stop by and say hello.” The man sounded almost offended.  
   
“Not that it is really any business of mine, but I am just curious. The money?”  
   
Snorting, he almost sounded disgusted. “You are right. It is _none of your business._ ” He paused for a brief moment before adding, “Though I have nothing to hide, I will tell you anyways. She wanted help buying a gag gift for our parents’ anniversary.”  
   
Her heart could not take much more. It needed to be either completely broken, or not at all. She clutched at her heart, willing it to stop breaking, repairing itself only just to break once again. Granted, the news that the woman she had seen with him was only his little sister. He must have taken her grasping at her breast as a bad thing, because he pulled her against his chest, afraid that she might lose her balance and fall.  
   
“Oh, don’t you dare fall and hurt yourself on me now.” The man said, his tone light but serious. “Now, Sweetheart, where are your wallet and keys?”  
   
“What for?”  
   
“Don’t need you causing car crashes on the way home now. I’ll take you home.”  
   
“That is not necessary.”  
   
“I will rest easier tonight knowing that you’re safe and not harmed. If you wish, I will only take you home, before bowing out graciously and leave,” The man said seriously. “But ever so hopeful that the Lady would grant me to escort her somewhere, properly.”  
   
“Kagome.” Kagome said softly, almost a whisper.  
   
“Pardon?”  
   
Sighing, Kagome repeated herself, this time louder. “My name is Kagome.”  
   
“Oh, well, My Lady, it is an honor to meet your acquaintance. My name is Sesshomaru.”  
   
Absentmindedly, Kagome had noticed that as they were having this little conversation, that he had not had his suit jacket. Mentally licking her lips as she had watched his muscles bulged under his shirt when he had moved his arms. She had wondered what they would feel like wrapped around her, hoping that she was going to be able to find out later. But for this instance, she could only imagine. As they were walking to her car, Kagome noticed that he had taken his phone out of his pocket and started typing something before sending it and then putting the phone back into his pocket.

 

* * *

**_Kengeki Uta: Kon'ya Nomi_ **

* * *

 

Sesshomaru finally pulled into a parking space before nearly ripping the door off in his excitement. He paused and uncomfortably pushed himself back into his pants. He then walked over to the other side of the car and nearly doing the same to the other door. “What a pity, here I was enjoying myself too.” Kagome teased him; licking her lips seductively as he helped her out of the car. His first instinct was to push against her hand as she massaged his bound erection, but he decided to pull her hand away then press her against the car. He knew in time, that he would have his time with her, to torture her every which way he could possibly think of.  
   
**A few moments later...**  
   
Dropping her keys for the second time since they had started walking up the stairs to her apartment, Sesshomaru was starting to think that it was a ploy to get him too look at her ass. For him though, it was not a hard thing to do, as he had not taken his eyes off her derriere since she started walking toward the door that lead into the building. His eyes especially focused in when she started up the stairs. They were forced up the stairs as the elevator was broken; though in all honesty, he really did not mind, because of the view that he had of her round and full backside that he could not wait to sink his fangs into.  
   
_**THUD. THUNK.**_  
   
“Damn it! I swear, I have the worst case of butter fingers ever.” Kagome intoned, jokingly. However, he could hear the undertone of her statement. Though she was joking, her tone was unconvincing.  
   
Sesshomaru could not take it one more moment; her perfectly plump ass was in his face and she was being deliberate! Growling, he gripped her ankles, placing either foot on the opposite side of the staircase; effectively making her bend forward before burying his nose up her dress and against her almost bare folds. Opening his mouth over her core, he exhaled deeply. Kagome could not stop the delighted shiver she felt go up her spine as she felt his hot breath on her core. Nor could she help but arch her back when she felt his tongue over her core, as if she had no panties on at all. “ _Two...more...floors..._ ” Kagome stuttered out on a breathy moan.  
   
Somehow, after many minutes of struggling up the stairs, because he wanted her to keep the same position, to teach her a lesson for teasing him in the first place; they had finally made it to her floor. Rushing over to her door, Kagome quickly unlocked it. They both rushed into the apartment. As soon as the door was closed, Sesshomaru shoved her against the door, his right hand went straight to her skin tight fabric clad ass. Squeezing her ass, all the while, gripping her right leg and pulling it around his waist, effectively pressing his arousal against her groin. He rocked against her in a rhythmic tempo and watched as she gently gnawed on her bottom lip as he imitated a motion that he would be preforming soon enough.  
   
Clasping his right hand into her hair at the base of her neck, Sesshomaru pulled her head to the side, baring the right side of her neck to him. Exposing her neck seemed to excite her, he then licked her neck thoroughly. However, it was not until he grazed his fangs against her neck that he had gotten a desired response. A moan escaped her lips and she dug her hands into his hair, pressing his face closer to her neck.  
   
Kagome could feel the all too familiar coil in her lower stomach, trying to hold off her on coming climax.  
   
“Sweetheart...” Sesshomaru growled in a purr like manner as he simultaneously rocked his hips against her, thrusting hard against her, and scrapping his fangs over her sensitive neck “Let go, enjoy the rapture. It will be the first of many.”  
   
Inhaling in deeply, Sesshomaru had very pleasant scents wafting into his sensitive nose; the natural scent of the woman that he was with―a late Spring time sun intertwined with a meadow with a hint of a forest the pleasant spiciness of her arousal. However, there was a lingering scent, though somewhat faint, that was familiar to him, but as he mulled it over, could not place the eluding scent. Putting the matter in the back of his mind, he decided to ponder it later. Pulling them away from the door, Sesshomaru held her tightly, as if she weighed nothing to him, and brought her further into the apartment, to the kitchen doorway.  
   
‘ _No._ ’ She wanted to make it last; however, she did not see how that was going to be possible with the way he had her pinned against the door frame ever so lovingly, and yet so sensually. Before she even realized it, her legs were quivering against his hold.  
   
She heard him snort, before he smiled against her neck. Kagome wanted to yell at him for something, though she could not think of what; she could only open her mouth as the moan escaped her lips, relishing in the sensation that she was feeling as he ground his thick member against her core.  
   
Kagome was displeased when Sesshomaru let her legs down, disappointed that she could no longer feel his arousal against her core. She had managed to slip her hands between their bodies and unfasten the few buttons of his vest before slipping her hands under it and helped him out of it, unceremoniously dropping it to the floor.  
   
Once his vest was on the floor, he pinned her wrists above her head, while his free hand went around her and unfastened the zipper to her dress. Kagome watched the man holding her captive against the door frame that led to her kitchen as he watched intently as her dress slowly slid down her body and pooled at her feet. Sesshomaru loosened his grip on her wrists; pulling his hands away, groaning appealingly as she did not move her hands, and slid his hands down her body.  
   
Her dainty hands wrapping around his thick muscular neck as he seemed to sneer at her before leaning into her and pressing his mouth to hers. Taking possession of her mouth, Kagome felt her lips and mouth move in time with his under his manipulations. Her hands slipped down his chiseled chest and over his sides, she gripped his shirt at his hips, and pulled the dress shirt out of his pants.  
   
Sesshomaru growled against her mouth before digging his left clawed hand into her hair, pulling her head back, and deepening their kiss. All the while pressing his body into hers and pinning her hands, though she seemed to still able to move them. After a few moments, he released his grip on her hair, his long slender digits wrapped around her neck; in a loose hold, while his thumb pressed against her chin, holding her head in a tilted position. Sesshomaru felt as her small lithe fingers worked the buttons on his shirt before slipping her fingers inside; the tips of her fingers teasing as they caressed his chest and abdomen.  
   
He felt as her hand slipped down from his abdomen to his confined member. Instinctively, he growled, while at the same time, bucking his hips against her hand. He leaned his upper body away from her, momentarily, to shimmy out of his shirt; before he leaned down, nuzzling each of her full breasts.  
   
Kagome dug either hand into his hair, tangling her dainty and slender fingers in with his tresses, holding his head against her breasts. She let out a soft moan as she felt his lips against her skin, she pressed him further against her chest, hoping that he gave her what she wanted. Unfortunately, her only response was a chuckle at her expense.  
   
Groaning her displeasure, she pushed him away and walked toward the other side of the kitchen, that opened toward the back of the apartment. One moment, she was on her feet, the next moment she knew, she was on her back, looking up at him, and above him was her kitchen ceiling.  
   
“ _ **Where do you think you’re going?**_ ” He inquired, his voice husky and sensual, a lustful and mischievous smirk on his lips. Gripping her hips, Sesshomaru pulled her against his member; grinding his hips against her, she groaned before wrapping her legs around his hips. He made a tsk-tsk noise and wagged his finger at her, before gripping her hips once more and grinding his hips more forcefully into her, earning him a pleasured groan and a slight arch of the back off the table.  
   
Sesshomaru unwrapped her legs from his waist, placing the heel of either foot on the edge of the table before kneeling in front of her. He barely brushed the tip of his nose against her as he blew a breath against her core, listening to her as she let out a moan. He spread her legs, enough to where he could slip his arms between her legs, if he so choses to, at the same time, to where her lace covered womanhood was on display just for his perusal.  
   
Gingerly, Sesshomaru placed a single stiffened finger against her core, smirking to himself when he heard her sharp intake of breath. He watched as she arched her back when he licked the length of her core. Kagome gripped the edge of the table, as if that was the only thing that she could do to hold herself there.  
   
As he continued to lick at her core, he could feel a more primal need―what he long ago decided to call _his primal side_ ; his _**beast**_ ―start to overpower himself. _**It**_ wanted to taste the bitch that _**he**_ had chosen to copulate with. Sesshomaru, the rationale side; his more predominant side, thought that this had seemed a tad unusual. Because _**his beast**_ had never really shown any kind of interest in any female he had decided to bed before, much less a human.  
   
For either side, it had always been about sating the urge to rut. Never had it been what it had seemed to be like with this tiny female. However, the compulsion to rut with the tiny female seemed to overwhelm him and his urge to console her. Ever since he had set his eyes on her earlier that evening, his beast seemed very interested in the female. If he was going to be honest with himself, the small human creature that seemed to baffle him, also intrigued him.  
   
He had wanted to know her. Consume her. **_Wanted_ her**.  
   
He growled at himself, the beasts’ irritation growing with each passing moment that _**he**_ could not taste _**their**_ chosen female. Going against his better judgment, Sesshomaru let his primal side have a minuscule amount of control, afraid that if he had too much control, he, the rationale side, would later regret it.  
   
Kagome had been unaware of his internal musings, because she was too focused on the pleasure she was receiving under the manipulations of his tongue. She had been close when Sesshomaru abruptly stood, gripping the edge of the table on either side of her waist. She watched as he bowed his head, growling lightly while shaking his head from side to side; as if he was having an internal debate with himself.  
   
Kagome could not help but look up at the magnificent creature that was her new lover. The two formally smooth stripe-like marks on either side of his face, now were jagged and fur-like in nature―as if it was in the middle of a transformation. His beautiful ember colored eyes were now crimson while his pupils were a brilliant blue; the only external indications that his primal side had any type of control.  
   
Kagome could not help that when he had not made any movement to pleasure her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him against her before rubbing up against him. His eyes instantly went to her, his lips curling as he snarled at her. Kagome looked up at him, his bright crimson eyes peering down at her and it sent a shiver down her spine. This time as he snarled at her, he pulled on the table, trying to pull both it and her closer to him as he ground his engorged cock against her, though the table could not move another inch forward.  
   
Somehow, Kagome was able to lean up, brushing the tip of her nose against the underside of his jaw before leaving a little nip in the juncture where his jaw met his neck.  
   
Sesshomaru froze; his beast was now fighting him internally for more control. _Does she even realize what she had just done? What she had told his beast?_ After a few moments of silent stillness, she managed to nip at him once more and lick the underside of his jaw. _Does she understand what she just asked him to do?_ He looked at her as she leaned back onto the table as if sensually confident and sure of herself. The look she was now giving him; told him she knew exactly what she had done.  
   
He all but ripped her lace panties from her core, unfastened his pants, before flipping her over onto her stomach, her legs dangled loosely from the table, encasing his legs between hers. Sesshomaru leaned over her before whispering into her ear. “ _ **Either you know exactly what you just asked for or you are one foolhardy bitch. Tell us, which one is it?**_ ” he asked, his voice gruff, letting her know that it was a combination of his beast and himself talking to her, before grazing his fangs over her shoulder, sending a delightful shiver down her spine.  
   
Turning her upper body around, semi-intentionally pressing her ass against his cock, Kaogme leaned up nipping at his jaw again before leaving a leisurely lick over the same spot, “Who said that I was foolhardy?” her voice dark and seductive; laden with huskiness, showing her lust for the man behind her.  
   
They stared at each other for a few moments before he positioned himself at her entrance. Kagome let out a low moan as Sesshomaru slid into her at a tortuously slow pace; and continued with his slow pace as he pulled out of her. Sesshomaru persisted on that slow pace repeatedly, until the woman under him was begging for him to increase his pace.  
   
After a few more strokes of her inner walls, Sesshomaru pulled out of her, watching as his cock throbbed in protest. She let out a displeased moan as he leaned over her, his cock pulsating on her ass, at the same time, she pushed back against his cock, pleading in her moan.  
   
“ _ **You are one devious little bitch,**_ ” Sesshomaru growled out his voice anything but vicious.  
   
Kagome pushed herself off the table to turn around to look at him; an innocent look on her features. “No, not devious.” She then walked over to a counter, before hoisting herself onto the counter and looking at him once more. “I am just a female who knows what she wants when she sees it.” She watched as his eyes darkened even more as she opened her legs and beckoned him with her finger.  
   
One moment, she was beckoning him with her finger, the next she was moaning in his ear as she felt his fangs grazing her shoulder, before her breath caught in her throat when he entered her abruptly. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as she dug her fingers into his hair and holding him tightly against her neck as he continued to slam into her. Wanting, no needing to do something other than hold his head against her neck, Kagome ran her nimble human nails down his back, intent on trying to pull him closer to him.  
   
As she raked her fingers down his back, his thrusting faltered, as he pounded into her more harshly as he had intended; at the same time as he growled against her neck, in a contented manner. Again, she raked her nails over his back, as his thrusting faltered once more, pounding into her almost as if he were in feral mode, breathing into his ear, her tone just above a whisper, between each thrust he had made. “ _Just. Like. That._ ”  
   
" _ **We still think...**_ " he paused in continuation of forming the sentence in favor of thrusting into her once more, the base of his member growing even further, like water would in a clogged hose, as if it were filling up with his seed before he exploded insisde her; stretching her insides just a bit more. Kagome groaned loudly in his ear as Sesshomaru ground against her. " _ **That you are...**_ " he pased once again. " _ **A deviant bitch...**_ " He ground against her a few more times before pulling her head back, grazing his fangs over her Adams apple and then nipping on the shell of her right ear.  
   
Shuttering beneath him, Kagome could feel as he smiled against her ear, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, using her heels to keep him against her. Kagome felt as her inner walls pulled him even closer to her, holding him to her. Sesshomaru almost instantly started to lick her neck the moment that her climax triggered his. All he could do was stand there, and hold her body to his.  
   
He knew, however, that he was not finished with her. Not even close to being finished with her.

 

* * *

**_Kengeki Uta: Kon'ya Nomi_ **

* * *

 

Groaning as she had just remembered something, Kagome looked to Sesshomaru with a sheepish smile, before asking, “Can you give me five minutes?”  
   
“Why?” He could not help but to ask.  
   
“Its…well, my room looks like a tornado threw up all my clothes.” A light rosy color tinting her cheeks.  
   
“You wish to clean up your clothes?”  
   
“Um, yeah.”  
   
“Very well.” Sesshomaru pulled away before continuing, “I suppose it will give you enough time to recover as well.”  
   
Kagome could not help the feeling of cautiousness around this man. “Thank you. Help yourself to the fridge, I believe there are still a few bottles of beer in there.”

 

* * *

**_Kengeki Uta: Kon'ya Nomi_ **

* * *

 

Sesshomaru, boldly and ever so arrogantly, stalked completely naked down the hall, toward the back of the apartment; however, not before he had taken her up on her offer of a beer. As he strode down the hall he could see some clothes being thrown in the direction of what he assumed was the closet before stopping and leaned against the thresh hold of her bedroom door. He watched her rush around her room, throwing various articles of clothing anywhere she could.  
   
Though as he leaned against the door frame, he could not help but admire her antics at her trying to clean her room for her, undoubtedly, unexpected guest. He stood there, watching her bend over for the first time, his eyes watching every move she made, rather stalking in nature, he downed half the bottle in one large gulp. After the fact of him seeing the first of her unintentional flaunting, he stood there, watching her bend over numerous times, leisurely sipping at his, at that point, now unwanted beverage.  
   
He could feel his primal instincts kicking in once more, demanding that _**they**_ take her, and make her _**their**_ mate. Of course, Sesshomaru was trying to ignore all the urges that his instincts were telling him to do.  
   
After all, tonight was about one thing and one thing only. Loosing themselves in one another. To take away their shared, if not somewhat similar pain and loneliness; at least for the night.  
   
Sesshomaru’s rationale side was unaware of the tinge of red clouding _**his**_ eyes as he watched his devious little bitch, unconsciously and unknowingly; because she had no idea he was watching her, would repeatedly bare her perfect round ass for him. Fed up with watching her, he finished off his bottle in a single gulp before pushing himself off the door frame and standing to his full height of five foot ten. Striding into the room and in several simultaneous construed motions he: grabbed her, spun her around and the picked her up effortlessly and tossed her onto the bed, as if she had weighed nothing to him.  
   
Kagome had let out a surprised gasp when she felt him grab her and again gasped she she had landed on the bed, on her back, milliseconds before she felt her mattress sink further when her current lover, Sesshomaru, had pounced on top of her. The bed frame, made of solid red oak, seemed to moan under the weight of Sesshomaru.  
   
Kagome's breathing had became hard and fast, as if she had been running a marathon;  however, it was do to the fact that her lover had surprised her, because she had not expected him to do anything of the sort. She looked up at Sesshomaru, after a few moments, a sly smile crossed her lips as she reached up and gripped a fistful of his hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him toward her.  
   
Instantly, their hungry lips found the other's, at first, he did not mind that she was trying to take a little dominance away from him, however, his _beast_ felt that she was trying to make him submit to her and there was no way that he was going to let that happen. Gently, Sesshomaru made love to her mouth, while she responded to him perfectly.  
   
Kagome involuntarily shivered in her lover's hold when she felt a clawed digit ever so slowly rake over her skin and down her abdomen. Stopping just at above her most intimate place, Kagome moaned against his mouth, announcing her displeasure, which only made Sesshomaru smirk against her lips. ' _Fine. If he wants to play that way…_ ' Kagome thought as she pulled away from him in a huff. Using her elbows, she crawled further onto the bed, waiting for him to follow her.  
   
Sure enough, he had done what she thought, he crawled further onto the bed, and leaned over her, a look of slight annoyance on his face. Kagome unknowingly controlled her facial expression, so that he would not discern her next move. She then flipped them over so that he was now underneath her, her hands on his chest while she straddled his hips. Kagome watched as his eyes roamed ever so slowly over her body, as if he were committing her body to memory.  
   
Smiling, Kagome leaned down, her lips clasping around his nipple, while her right hand went and stimulate the other. She thought that she might get some kind of response out of him, however, the only response that she had noticed was his intent stare; what she did not see was the clenching of his teeth. Before continuing, Kagome pulled her hair off to the side, exposing the right side of her neck. Mentally shrugging it off, Kagome lowered herself still, over his body, mentally smirking when she felt his stomach muscles twitch against her lips.  
   
Sesshomaru watched as the little female above him leaned over him and started to manipulate his body, watching intently, wondering what she was going to do next. As he watched her lower herself over his body, he had the urge to just push her head down and shove his cock down her throat. However, he knew that he could not do that, so to keep his hands from preforming such acts, he gripped the bedsheets at his sides. 'T _ **ake bitch, make bitch do our will, not bitch's**_!' Sesshomaru's primal side encouraged.  
   
' _I will not. I will not force her._ ' Sesshomaru mentally told himself.  
   
' _ **Bitch must submit. We are her dominant!**_ ' the primal side countered.  
   
' _Yes. I am alpha, and should be respected as the dominant being, but just watching her is just as enticing as if she were being forced. Every once in a while taking a submissive part is enthralling._ ' Sesshomaru explained to his inner-self.  
   
Sesshomaru involuntarily sucked in a breath as he felt his lover's lip encase his member, tightening his grip on the bedsheets. After a few moments, Sesshomaru leaned on his elbows, watching his lover nearly swallowed his entire manhood. Jerking upward instinctively, Sesshomaru thrust further into her mouth. Kagome pulled away suddenly, coughing and sputtering, as her gag reflexes acted out. Something in him snapped then, in a sense, loosing some kind of control, Sesshomaru forcibly shoved her down on his member. Growling in a hiss-like manner when he pulled her off him as she raked her teeth over his cock.  
   
He enjoyed the sensation his body had felt as her dull human teeth grazed over his cock; so much so that he had repeated the action of forcing her on his member. And again, she had retaliated with grazing her teeth over his member as he pulled  her off. This process rehashed for a few minutes before on the last thrush he held her face to the base of his cock, where his body stiffened and he ejaculated his hot seed half way down her throat.  
   
Sesshomaru loosened his grip on her hair and watched as she slowly pulled off of him before licking her lips.

‘' _This is definitely not going to be a one night stand. It just can’t be…_ ' Kagome thought as she watched him as she licked her lips. ' _And if that is the case, tomorrow I am going out and buying some handcuffs and possibly an enchanted rope or something…_ '  
   
Breathing in deeply, a few different scents touched his nose; two however stood out to him. One was something familiar, though faint, as if it had not been introduced in the room for some time. He would think about that later; right then he wanted to concentrate on the other scent that dominated his nose. The scent of Kagome's strong arousal. Smirking as he watched as she crawled up his body before straddling his hips, Sesshomaru reached up and wrapped his clawed fingers around her neck and pulled her closer to him.  
   
Kagome allowed him to pull her, his tongue licking at her bottom lip asking her permission, and she willingly gave it. Opening her mouth, she moaned as his tongue tentatively slipped in, as if he was trying to make love to her through her mouth. Kagome felt as he reached down between their bodies, pulling her up, so that she was kneeling over him before using his left hand to reach behind her and play with her clit. Kagome moaned against his mouth and instinctively ground herself against his hand.  
   
"You are completely soaked." Sesshomaru  smiled against her mouth. "Did sucking me off make you wet?"  
   
"Yes." Kagome replied, her voice thick with lust.  
   
Sesshomaru could only chuckle at her, before pulling her back to him and continuing to make love to her mouth. After an intense make-out session, Sesshomaru finally pulled away, first kissing her chin before slowly leaving kisses down her jaw. Whilst the rationale part of him was currently distracted, the more primal side decided to take control and rectify the dominant and submissive situation; he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold them together and rolled over so that _**their**_ bitch was back in her submissive role and he was back in his dominant role.  
   
Sesshomaru then gripped her legs behind her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers into his hair. Sesshomaru then pulled her hair off to the side, exposing her neck, as he had done so, she had turned her head to the side exposing her neck even more. He could tell that she had done this on instinct, as her next moves were done purely on a more primal instinct. Kaomge had moved her hips in such a manner that she was rubbing against his hardening member; which in turn made him act on the instinct of grazing his fangs over her neck.  
   
Before either of them had realized what was had happened, Kagome was on her hands and knees, her  legs spread so far that it was a wonder how her ass was still in the air; all the while, Sesshomaru was buried deep within the depths of her womanhood. Sesshomaru pulled out of her at a dangerously slow pace before shoving himself back in to the hilt of his cock; loving the scream that sound off the surrounding four walls.  
   
Reaching under her, Kagome slowly rubbed her fingers over her clit as he pulled his cock out of her and increased the vigor of her movements when he had thrust himself back into her core. When he had noticed this on the second thrust, Sesshomaru promptly slapped her ass, leaving a rosy pink colored hand print, as punishment. However, they had both found it to be even more arousing. After a few more moments, Kagome could feel a coil in her lower belly tighten.  
   
Sesshomaru could tell that he was nearing the breaking point of his release, but he wanted to last longer than he knew he had, though he also knew that he wanted to feel her surround him at the same time. A conundrum indeed.  He also knew that Kagome was nearing her release as well. As he pulled out for the final time, he leaned over her back and whispered seductively in her ear: "Are you already to feel your release?"  
   
"Yes…" Kagome moaned loudly.  
   
Sesshomaru gripped her hips before slamming himself into her, covering himself to the hilt, listening to her as she screamed at the sudden intrusion before nearly ripping himself out again and thrusting back in. This continued over the next few minutes before the coil in Kagome's lower belly snapped and her inner walls convulsed around Sesshomaru's member. The shock of it made him nearly fall on top of her, crushing her into the bed, however, he held himself over her by his forearms. It had been a moment before Sesshomaru could move again.  
   
Sesshomaru unintentionally leaned over her and sank his teeth into her shoulder. Her tight walls was keeping him from being able to slide in or out of her slick core. When he began to move within her once more, his movements seemed to have triggered a secondary climax within Kagome. Once he knew he could move freely, Sesshomaru quickened his pace to a near breakneck speed. As the last droplets spilled into her core, he all but collapsed onto Kagome.  
   
' _This is definitely not going to be a one time thing._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he pulled his teeth from her shoulder.  After a few long moments, he pulled them to the top of the bed before pulling the blankets over them. ' _At least one more performance before the ‘night’ is out, I think._ ' Sesshomaru thought before dozing off, clutching a drowsy Kagome to his side.

 

* * *

**_Kengeki Uta: Kon'ya Nomi_ **

* * *

 

Opening her eyes, Kagome noticed that her room was still dark. Looking over to her right, she seen in big bright blue numbers: five, five, four. Letting out a some what distraught sigh, she arched her back off the bed in a stretching motion while curling her legs and arms under herself. After a moment, she finished stretching and relaxed her body before deciding to roll over onto her left side to go back to sleep. As she had done so, she smacked her whole body against the wall.  
   
Wall? No… That did not seem right… Her bed was nowhere near the wall... And her wall was warm; the complete opposite of a normal wall… Opening her eyes, she was assaulted with the vision of a muscled male chest. Kagome could not help the blush that seemed to color her cheeks as she started to remember the events from the previous evening that went until the late hours of the night. Looking up at his sleeping face, she could vaguely make out the markings on his face.  
   
‘ _Holy shit!_ ’ Kagome thought as she had realized that not only was he a youkai, but a pure-bred youkai; for the second time.  
   
Subconsciously, Kagome placed her hand on his lower abdomen, inching further down as she continued to watch his expression. It had not seemed to change at all during their rutting sessions, and she wanted to see if she could make it change while he was sleeping. ‘ _Whaa!_ ’ Kagome whined to herself, as she gripped his flaccid member. ‘ _If his flaccid dick is this big, how the hell did it even fit inside me?!_ ’ she asked herself as she tried touching her index finger with her thumb, but it would not connect.  
   
As Kagome started stroking him, she noticed that he started to growl in a purr-like manner. She smiled to herself. Then a thought came to her. Slowly and careful not to wake the sleeping male, Kagome slipped out of bed and walked out of the room. Going into the closet in the living room, she started rummaging through the contents, looking for her extension cord. “Where the hell is it?” She cried to herself in a low tone. Standing up, she looked at the few boxes on the shelf above her head.  
   
Even though she never really used the closet, one black box seemed out of place to her. Reaching up, she grabbed it and pulled it down. Opening the lid, Kagome could not help but gawk at the contents inside. After a moment a furious expression marred her face. ‘ _That fucking **bastard**!_ ’ Kagome growled. ‘ _He had better not have brought her **here**!_ ’  
   
However, after another moment, she smiled brightly. “Lucky!” Kagome dug her hand into the box and  produced a set of handcuffs. She turned toward the back of her apartment, ‘ _I wonder…how deeply he sleeps… I wonder if he’ll even let me put them on…_ ’  
   
Walking back into her bedroom, Kagome looked over to her bed. Sesshomaru, if she remembered correctly, was still sound asleep, however, his position had changed, slightly. He must have gotten cold after she had taken the blankets off of him, because his lower half was now covered again. What’s more, was now his hands were above his head, his face turned towards the right, facing her window. She could see just a little bit more clearly. His alabaster skin glowing perfectly in the darkness of the room.  
   
_Huh? Had her curtains been open this whole time?_  
   
Shrugging it off, Kagome silently crept over to the side of her bed and leaned over to see if he had still been sleeping. He was still sleeping. She bent her head and let out a breath, unintentionally breathing on his neck, and watched as his pulse seemed to race a little. After a moment, Kagome wrapped the handcuffs around a pole in the headboard before fastening them on his wrists.  
   
Kagome watched him for a few more moments before going around to the other side of the bed and climbed back in. ‘ _Now that I think about it, this is all way to convenient. He has to be awake…_ ’ Kagome crawled over to Sesshomaru, tore the blankets off of him before moving to kneel over his legs and leaned down to kiss his chest.  
   
At first there was no reaction, so she moved down a little bit before kissing him again; all the while she was watching his face. She watched as he turned his head so that he was facing the ceiling before turning his head back to where it was previously. ‘ _Fine, if that is the way he wants to play…_ ’ Kagome thought irritably. She moved down a little more, her tongue teasing his right nipple. This time there was a reaction, though only a slight groan. Irritated, Kagome decided to up ‘the wake up call’. Flicking the tip of her tongue over his hardened nipple for the final time, Kagome then all but chomped down on the aroused flesh.  
   
This made him jerk up, all the while growling at her with a furrowed brow. “If that is how you usually wake up your bed partners, your bedside manner is seriously lacking!”  
   
Kagome huffed, turning her head away, as if snubbing him, while crossing her arms. “I wake up my lovers like then when they intentionally ignore me.”  
   
“Intentionally? Whoever said it was intentional?” Sesshomaru continued to growl at her.  
   
“Whatever.” She continued her snub. “Why don’t you just sit back and come already.”  
   
“How can someone orgasm if they’re being treated like that?!”  
   
“I did, last night.” Kagome countered.  
   
“That was because you were over stimulated. Now, what was the purpose of chaining me to your bed?”  
   
“I was thinking about making you my bitch.” Kagome grinned at him.  
   
Which in turn only made him growl, a slight vicious sound indeed. “I assure you, I am no one’s _bitch_ , nor will I be any one’s _bitch_.”  
   
Kagome only smiled at him before leaning down once more and kissed his chest. After a moment, she reached down and began stroking his member; all the while slowly moving down his body to her destination, at least for the moment. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru loving the way his skin stretched over his tightened muscles, unconsciously, in her teasing, she grazed her teeth over his skin. Smiling to herself when she felt the muscles in his stomach twitch at her touch.  
   
Moving down even more, Kagome kissed, licked and nibbled at his hips, giving both sides equal attention. Looking up at him once more, he was staring at her intently, as if he were waiting, impatiently for something. She lowered herself once more, licking at the side of Sesshomaru’s erection. Kagome continuously moved toward the base of his cock, all the while leaving methodically placed kisses; smiling against his member when she felt it twitch against her lips.  
   
Kagome heard the sharp intake of breath, along with loud labored breathing coming from her partner, when she used the tip of her tongue to tease his ball sac. She had closed her eyes just before teasing him, because she wanted to just feel, and not see for the moment. Kagome could hear the rattling of the chain cuffs as Sesshomaru moved to try and touch her.  
   
After a moment, Kagome moved away, using the tip of her tongue to tease him a little more as she led a trail from the base of his cock all the way to the top before promptly sucking in the head of his member. She could feel Sesshomaru’s intense gaze upon her, and found it oddly arousing, never thinking about the embarrassment that one should feel at such lewd acts.  
   
The chains rattle even more when she sucked his cock further into her mouth. Gripping his member tighter, Kagome increased her stroking motion, syncing the stroking motion with the bobbing of her head. Kagome groaned around his member when she felt herself become wet, unconsciously moving her hips around eagerly. The minutes seemed to passed like it had been hours since she had first put the handcuffs on her lover.  
   
Kagome pulled herself away, breathing heavily, she crawled up his body before planting her lips on his. Sesshomaru pulled at his restraints once again as she kissed him and he returned it.  After a few moments, she pulled herself away once more, kneeling over him, as she eased herself down on his thick cock, moaning at the feeling of him finally entering her.  
   
Bracing herself on his chest, Kagome began a slow paced rhythm, however, there was something that did not feel right to her. Absentmindedly, Kagome dug her blunt fingers into Sesshomaru’s chest, unknowingly asking him to do something. He gladly obliged her, when she had almost lifted herself off of him, and she was sucking him back into her heat, his hips jerked up suddenly. Kagome let out a loud delighted sound before looking down at him as she pulled herself to the tip of his cock, silently asking him to do it again.  
   
And again, he obliged her whim, knowing that soon he was going to be taking the control back, whether she wanted to give it back or not.  
   
Gripping the chain of the handcuffs he pulled at them, unnoticed by Kagome as she had been distracted by his thrusting into her core. These motions continued on for a few more minutes, all the while the only sounds in the room were muffled moans, heavy breathing, panting and the sounds of the metal chains of the handcuffs rattling about.  
   
“Does my cock make you feel good?” asked Sesshomaru, his voice low and seductive.  
   
At first, Kagome could only pant heavily. But then somehow found her voice. “Y-yes!”  
   
“Do you want more?” asked Sesshomaru, the grip on the chains tightening in anticipation of her answer; knowing that it was not going to be much longer.  
   
“More! More deeper. More faster. Just. More…”

Sesshomaru chuckled, a malicious grin set about his face as he pulled at the chains once more, snapping them with ease. All the while thrusting into her for the final time before wrapping his arms about her waist and flipped them so that she was under him. He pulled his legs under himself and arched her back off the bed. Sesshomaru pulled out of her completely before he drove into her with a momentum that only someone like him could use.  
   
Wide eyed, Kagome opened her mouth to scream out, however the loud scream was muffled by Sesshomaru’s hand. Normally he would not have minded hearing the screams of his lovers, but he doubted that since they were at her place, and not his, that her neighbors would not like hearing them so early on a Sunday morning. When he had repeated the motions, her reaction was the same.  
   
He repeated the motion once more before her body stiffened in the perfect arched position while her walls started convulsing around his cock and she moaned loudly into his hand. With much difficulty, Sesshomaru pulled out of her before slamming himself back into her tight core a few more times, the base of his member growing once again, filling with his seed, stretching her insides just a bit more. And then his  body stiffened with his release,  as her core convulsed around him; milking every last drop of semen he had at the base of his cock, while he held himself deep within her core, unable to move, even if he had wanted to.  
   
Which he didn't, because there was no place that he would rather be at that moment.  
   
After a few moments, Sesshomaru fell on top of Kagome, his body felt like he had no bone in his body. Unconsciously, he nuzzled her neck while his fangs lengthened. His tongue instinctively lapped at her neck, while she sucked in a painful breath as his venom burnt her flesh. Kagome bit her bottom lip, to keep herself from crying out, when she felt Sesshomaru’s fangs sink deep into her neck.  
   
The room seemed to fall into a silence as the two lovers dozed off. As the silence wore on, Kagome could feel his member pulsate within her core and could not help the moan that passed her lips. At the sound of her moan, Sesshomaru seemed to harden once more, though only slightly, before a second wave shot into her core. Then she heard a loud gulping sound. A moment passed before there was another gulping sound and felt a droplet of blood run to the back of her neck and drip off onto the bed.  
   
‘ _What is he doing? Is he really drinking my blood?!_ ’ Kagome asked herself, shocked. “Ne…” she called, tiredly, trying to get his attention, however, he did not move nor made any indication that he had heard her. He only continued to gulp down her blood. “Ne, ne…” she tried again but there was still no movement. “Ne…” Kagome all but moaned, pushing at his shoulder; extending the “e” sound to make the word longer.  
   
At that, Sesshomaru stiffened, ceasing all movement. After a moment, he pulled his fangs from her skin before licking at the marks that he had left upon her flesh, closing the wounds. Sesshomaru then pulled himself out of her, leaned over her, bowing his head to hide his face. “G―o…gomen nasai… Could I use your shower?”  
   
“Uun―.” Kagome confirmed, nodding her head once. All the while, wondering if he was alright.    
   
Without another word, Sesshomaru got up and headed out of the room and into the bathroom. Kagome turned onto her stomach and watched, sadly, as he left the room.  
   
Absentmindedly, she reached to her neck and gingerly touched where he had bitten her. She heard the water turn on in the bathroom and let out a sigh. For him, merely biting someone had a somewhat significant meaning of intimacy, but with him biting her then drinking from her was a completely different meaning. Something she had learned from when she was with Inuyasha. He himself had never drank from her, but she knew the implications.  
   
They had only met last night, but…  
   
‘ _Maybe he did it on instinct…_ ’ she thought, before turning over onto her back once more and looked up at the ceiling. ‘ _It had to’ve been…I mean, I know we only met last night, but he doesn’t strike me as the type of person that would do that on a whim… And yet…_ ’ Kagome closed her eyes.  
   
Standing under the steaming hot water, Sesshomaru clenched his fists so much so that his  claws dug into his hands. ‘ _What had that bastard done…?!_ ’ Sesshomaru clenched his teeth and sneered. “Tch!” He wanted to hit something so bad, but he knew if he had done so he would have caused serious damage. ‘What have you done?’ Sesshomaru asked his beast, angrily.  
   
‘ _ **This Sesshomaru only did what was necessary.**_ ’  
   
‘ _Necessary? How dare you condemn either of us! That was not your choice to make!_ ’  
   
‘ ** _It matters not anymore, what’s done is done._** ’  
   
Growling viciously, Sesshomaru pushed his primal side back down to where it should have stayed. Sesshomaru stood there, growling to himself. Some time later, he heard the door to the shower open then close, and then felt the tiny woman wrap her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his back.  
   
“I won’t pressure you to keep your promise…” whispered Kagome, before adding, speaking more clearly. “Let me wash your back.”  
   
“I cannot let you do that…” Sesshomaru ground out. “That act is far too intimate.”  
   
“Too intimate? Then what do you call what we had just done, or even last night? I consider that act more intimate then anything else.”  
   
“For someone like me, letting you wash me is something only a―”  
   
“Something only an intended mate or mate would do…” Kagome finished. “I understand that…but I’m not asking you to make me your mate.”  
   
Turning around, Sesshomaru curled a finger under her chin and lifted her face, a questioning look on his face.  
   
“My ex…” she paused a moment before continuing. “…is a inu hanyō.” Kagome explained. “Though he never really drank from me, he had explained somethings to me." Kagome paused a moment before adding, "That’s why I don’t expect you to fulfill the promise you just made to me.”  
   
Sesshomaru could only smile at her sadly.

 

* * *

**_Kengeki Uta: Kon'ya Nomi_ **

* * *

 

 


	2. Kajuaruna Kenkei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Takahashi-san and her affiliates.  
> “ _Casual Sex_ ” © My Darkest Days  
> I can only lay my claim on this plot; other than that, I own nothing.
> 
> Titles and the translations:  
> (I know that I am not being very creative with the titles but hey, they sound a little more interesting in Japanese. ^_^ )  
>  _Kangeki Uta_ translates to: _Inspiring Song_.  
>  _Kon’ya Nomi_ translates to: _Only Tonight_. (If Only For Tonight)  
>  _Kajuaruna Kankei_ translates to: _Casual Relations_. (Casual Sex)
> 
>  
> 
>  ** _Inspired Song:_**  
>  Casual Sex  
>  ** _Artist:_**  
>  My Darkest Days  
>  ** _Album:_**  
>  Sick And Twisted Affair  
>  ** _Year:_**  
>  2012  
>  ** _Summary:_**  
>  This is the next installment of the Kangeki Uta series. In this chapter, Sesshomaru learns that Kagome's ex was his half-brother, and then he realizes that the awful stench he had been scenting in Kagome's apartment was none other than Inuyasha. What does Sesshomaru do when he learns of this?  
>  ** _Warnings:_**  
>  Adult Content / Themes, Adult Language, Light Bondage  
>  ** _Story Type:_**  
>  Non-Canon: Alternate Universe/Reality  
>  ** _Story Rating:_**  
>  MA / NC-17 / Adult+  
>  ** _Chapter Title:_**  
>  Kajuaruna Kankei
> 
> Translations will be down below.

 

 

* * *

_ **Kengeki Uta: Kajuaruna Kenkei** _

* * *

Kagome was just pouring the coffee as Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen. She smiled at him, “Would you like cream and sugar?”  
   
“Black is fine.” Sesshomaru intoned in his normal deadpanned manner. Watching her move around her kitchen with ease seemed to stir something within him that he could only think to describe as longing. But then, he associated that with what his beast had done just minutes before. He watched silently as she dished out the contents of the pans on the stove onto two plates.  
   
He had slowly raked his eyes over her body, first starting at her feet. Then he looked over her legs, which seemed to go on forever, especially in the short shorts she had been wearing. Continuing with his perusal, he noticed the color blue of the form-fitting camisole that she was wearing seemed to bring out the blue of her eyes.  
   
He watched as she struggled for a few moments trying to reach something on a higher shelf, he stood, walked up behind her, intentionally pressing himself against her back and easily reached for what she was trying to grab. He brought it down to the counter where he placed it in front of her. They stood there, silently. The moments seemed to pass by slowly, but neither did not seem to want to break that silence.  
   
After long moments, Sesshomaru bent down and captured the shell of her ear between his lips. A small breath caught in Kagome’s throat, and when he pushed her hips against the counter, she could not help but push back against him. A moan passed her lips when he slipped his hand between the waist band of her shorts and pressed a finger against her core.  
   
A growl erupted in her ear when he realized that instead of slipping his hand between her shorts and feeling her panties underneath, but in fact, what he encountered in that place was a slim patch of thick curls. “Were you planning on seducing me once more before I left?”  
   
“No…not…my intention… But not a totally unappealing thought…” Kagome bit out on a moan, all the while grinding her backside against his growing erection. She pressed her hand between them to massage his stiffening cock, however, he bent her over and told her to put her hands behind her back. Kagome had done so without word and listened as he pulled the unfastened tie from around his neck and tied her arms together.  
   
Once he finished tying her arms together, he pushed her shorts off her hips before lifting her onto the counter and kneeling before her, his face buried in her core. Kagome bit her bottom lip when she felt his long and skilled tongue lap at her inner folds. Kagome cried softly when he flicked the tip of his appendage over her budding nerves. Sesshomaru smirked against her core when Kagome’s breath started to hitch, and all she could really do was moan.  
   
“…maru…” Kagome moaned in a pleading tone. “Sss-eehhh-shh…maru…”  
   
As Sesshomaru stood, he unfastened his belt before pushing down his pants. “Such a lewd expression you have…”  
   
“Ku…da-sai…” Kagome looked up at him begging.  
   
“Kudasai?” Sesshomaru repeated. “Please…what…?”  
   
“You’re really going to make me say it, aren’t you?” Kagome glared at him.  
   
Sesshomaru grinned lasciviously, “Only if you really want it…”  
   
“You son of a bitch!” growled Kagome.  
   
Sesshomaru continued to grin lasciviously, as he continuously drove into her, “Yes, I am a son of a bitch…and yet, more importantly, you’re still begging for it…” he finished while keeping himself buried within her depths.  
   
At the intrusion, Kagome let out a strangled cry before biting down on her lower lip. As he slowly pulled out of her, Kagome could only gnaw on her bottom lip to muffle the suppressed moans and whimpers.  
   
Moments after he had pulled out of her core, Sesshomaru shoved himself back into her, covering her mouth with his as she let out a sharp breath. After a few thrusts, Kagome braced herself on the edge of the counter with what grip she could before she wrapped her legs around his waist, syncing in rhythm with each and every thrust Sesshomaru made. Sesshomaru pulled away from her mouth, nuzzling her jaw with the tip of his nose, inhaling deeply while she breathed heavily into his ear.  
   
As he inhaled her wonderful scent, he had also had, a rather very distasteful, a whiff of that eluding scent that at any given time was extremely unpleasant to his senses; especially when he was trying to commit her alluring scent to memory. And as he was closer to the front of the apartment, rather than the bedroom, the scent seemed to be more present here, as if the scent had just recently been there, and then was gone. He had inhaled so deeply that he could almost taste the unsavory scent, so in order to remove the repulsive aroma from his mouth, Sesshomaru slowly drew his languidly tongue over her neck.  
   
Sesshomaru paused when he felt her pulse race against the slow lapping of his tongue. Remembering the taste of her blood in his mouth, unconsciously, his fangs elongated, and gazed them over her racing pulse point. Mentally shaking his head, Sesshomaru did something that was undeniably uncharacteristically of him, and nuzzled Kagome behind her left ear.  
   
Grazing a fang against her neck behind her ear, Sesshomaru nicked her lightly, immediately noticing when she shivered under his hold. He could not help the feeling of smugness that welled in his chest as she reacted to him perfectly; on instinct. It seemed that when he was with this female, he completely lost all reason and acted purely on instinct; then again, his other half did not help in the matter where this female was concerned. Without really acknowledging what he was doing, Sesshomaru slammed his rigid member deep within her as he licked and nuzzled her behind her ear.  
   
Kagome bit down on her bottom lip when trying to hold back what she knew was going to be a loud moan, as she felt Sesshomaru continuously and with such vigor, pound into her. All the while, as he nuzzled at her neck, Kagome's eyes opened in shock as realization dawned on her.  
   
A few licks behind the ear was relatively harmless, for the lack of a better term, even affectionate. However, with the combination of the licking and nuzzling, combined, but not really relevant, with the fact that they were having sex as he was doing it, Kagome realized that he was not being affectionate at all. Though she wanted to believe that was exactly what he was doing, to a certain extent. As he continued to lick that spot, she realized that instead of being affectionate, he was actually taking possession of her; scent marking her, with a feverish intensity. Though she knew what he was doing, she could not help but react to him instinctively; Kagome turned her head to the side, making her neck more accessible to him.  
   
Moments later, Kagome bucked her hips against his as he had pushed into her, moaning a singular word. “Motto…”  
   
As though he had been broken out of a trance, Sesshomaru pulled his upper body away to look at her. Her voice rang through his head, saying that one word. After a few moments of just staring, Sesshomaru asked, “More…? More…what?”  
   
“Yori ōku no katsuryoku o watashi ni seikō!” moaned Kagome, bucking her hips once more.  
   
Sesshomaru made a noise that one could say that made him sound conceited; though it was more like it was a sound that made him sound like he was amused with something. “Yorokonde…” And with that, he gripped her hips before slamming into her with more force than he had intended, even though she seemed to enjoy it nonetheless.  
   
Within the first few thrusts, Kagome had been crying out so loudly that Sesshomaru decided that she needed to be silenced. He covered her mouth with his, asking her for entry. She willingly opened her mouth to him and moaned when he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
   
“…w-…want-…tou-…ch…you…” Kagome managed to breath out between kisses.  
   
“Hn.” Sesshomaru breathed. “That’s not going to happen.” He informed her as he pulled away and led a trail of open mouthed kisses down her jaw to her neck and to her collar bone. Sesshomaru pounded into her a few more times before he felt her walls convulse around his member, fighting the impulse to impale his fangs within her shoulder once more.

He could not take her convulsing walls milking his cock any longer; in the swiftest of movements, Sesshomaru bent over her body, resting his forehead on her shoulder, in lieu of clamping down on her shoulder. Kagome moaned when Sesshoamru swelled within her, stretching her even further; holding himself against her, seemingly un able to move. A growl erupted from his chest as he ejaculated deep within her core.

They remained there for several minutes while they both came down from their high. Not that he wanted to wash off her scent, because if he was going to be completely honest with himself, her scent was heavenly. No. The scent that he wanted to wash off was the scent of the soap he had used.  
   
By now the food had gone cold.

Sometime later, Kagome was watching Sesshomaru, wondering if she should ask or not, but after a few moments she put caution to the wind. “Nee, Sesshomaru…” Kagome called as he was straightening his clothes, getting ready to leave. When he gave a sound to let her know that he was listening, she added, “could I use your phone for a moment?”  
   
“Why? What is wrong with your phone?”  
   
“Well,” she paused a moment before answering. “You see, in all the commotion of last night with the clothes being discarded, I seemed to have misplaced it. So… I was going to use your phone to call my phone.”  
   
Pulling his phone from his pocket, Sesshomaru unlocked his phone before going to the dial pad and handed her the phone. She quickly punched in her number before hitting the call button and waiting for it to ring.  
   
Moments later, they both heard the ringing of Kagome’s cell phone. Almost immediately Sesshomaru could tell exactly where it was coming from. “Check under the couch.” He deadpanned.  
   
While being distracted with trying to get her phone, Kagome was unaware of Sesshomaru’s movements and did not notice when he had moved to where her undergarments had been discarded last night and stuffed her panties into his pocket before moving back to the spot he had been standing in previously. He watched from laying on her stomach on the floor to get her phone from under the couch to a position where she was on her hands and knees; baring her ass for him, once again and unknowingly, or at least unconsciously, to a position where she was getting up.

* * *

_ **Kengeki Uta: Kajuaruna Kenkei** _

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. On his way to the office, he had called his personal assistant, Jakotsu, and asked him to bring him a clean change of clothes and his travel kit full of bathing supplies. But before he did that, he asked him to find a specific shampoo and body soap and supply his master bath with said bottles also get a spare set for a guest room.  
   
After many minutes of fantasizing about Kagome, when he was rudely interrupted by his flamboyant of personal assistant’s voice “ _In―u…_ ” Jakotsu started out cheerfully then hid behind a cough. Jakotsu cleared his throat and walked over to the desk. “I found the shampoo and body wash you requested and placed one set in your bathroom, one set in a guest bedroom, like you instructed. I also, for any reason you would want another one, placed one last set in the linen closet.” Jakostu informed him before holding out a small duffel bag containing the other items he had requested.  
   
Irritated, Sesshomaru could feel his eye brow twitch just at the slight mention of his brother’s name; more so when Jakotsu thought that he would be in his office, and on a day when no one was there. “That will be all. Just set the bag down. I will see you first thing tomorrow morning.”  
   
“Right-tee-oh, Boss Man.” Jakotsu half heatedly saluted Sesshomaru.  
   
His irritation growing by the second, Sesshomaru growled, “Get out.”  
   
Straightening, not really wanting to get his head bitten off, Jakotsu became more serious. “Yes sir. I will see you at seven-thirty. Shall I bring your usual in?”  
   
“Yes.” Was the automatic reply as Sesshomaru tried to concentrate on the papers and reports in front of him.  
   
Sesshomaru’s irritation and frustration grew to an all-time high that day as he could not do anything productive; that is except for fantasizing for the past several hours. Even when he had gone down to the company gym showers, while washing off the offensive sent of that soap he had used, all he could think about was Kagome. How good would it have felt if he had only let Kagome do what she wanted to that morning...? Now, he’ll never know.  
   
All he really knew was he needed to get her out of his system. But he knew that was going to be impossible, especially when he clung to her panties the way he was at that very moment. He did not know what made him take her undergarment, but it was like an unconscious impulse.  
   
Sesshomaru stood quickly, his chair bumping against the wall of windows behind him before he angrily left his office and headed for his car, the panties still clutched tightly in his hand. 

* * *

_ **Kengeki Uta: Kajuaruna Kenkei** _

* * *

“Barkeep,” Sesshomaru called as he had sat down on a stool. “Give me _type A_ , with something hard.”  
   
“Hard day at work, Sesshomaru-sama?” the imp-ish looking man asked from behind the counter.  
   
“Nh…just a day that I need something especially hard.” Sesshomaru replied.  
   
“I think everyone is entitled to a day like that every once in a while.”  
   
“Talk again, and I will rip your tongue out of your mouth. And then shove it down your throat.” Sesshomaru coolly replied, leveling a malicious glare at the short balding man.  
   
After pouring his drink the barkeep handed it to him and then scurried away.  
   
‘ **We want our chosen bitch,** ’ Sesshomaru’s beast informed him, mentally. ‘ **Why are we not with our bitch?** ’  
   
‘ _Shut your muzzle you god damned beast._ ’  
   
‘ **We want to feel her under us again…taste her sweet skin…her arousing essence…her lifeblood…not this weakened and diluted excuse for what we really want!** ’  
   
‘ _I will not subject that on someone who is not a purebred, nor of my world._ ’ Sesshomaru growled inwardly at himself.  
   
‘ **We do not care of her breeding, nor if she is not apart of this world. We will make her. She already acts on instinct…like a true bitch.** ’ The beast waited for a reply, but there was none, so he continued on. ‘ **You won’t expose her to this world, yet you cannot stop fantasizing about her… the way she reacted to us… perfectly. The way she felt to us…the way we want to hear her scream…our name… We fit perfectly inside her…** ’  
   
Sesshomaru growled to himself. It made all the patrons in the establishment turn and look at him, some backing away in fear. ‘ _You will stop this…instantly. I’ve said what I feel on the matter, and that is final._ ’  
   
After five or six drinks, Sesshomaru was feeling exactly how he wanted to feel; numb. So numb in fact, that he could not hear the damned beast in his mind anymore. Or maybe that was because it had finally shut the hell up. Sesshomaru did not know which, but he honestly did not care. Making a sound, like he was snorting, amused, Sesshomaru played with the ice in his glass. He then sipped slowly as his mind wandered aimlessly to a certain raven-haired beauty. As he thought, he could feel his pants get tighter.

A short time later, an unknown female sat next to him on the empty stool, her legs crossed, her skirt barely covering her. She then had the audacity to place a hand on his left leg and grope him, her smile grew wider still when she felt his size, her voice seductive, "My, my, and here I thought that I wasn't going to find someone to sate my growing needs..."

"You will promptly move your hand from my person or I will forcibly move it for you. And I assure you, you do not want that happening." Sesshomaru all but growled menacingly. "Also, what makes you think that I am in need of such... _services_?"

"No offense, _Sugar_ , but you're so tense that if you move you might crack and break; you're hard as a rock; also, you're sitting alone in a hotel bar, and three sheets to the wind. Every man like yourself needs some type of _service_ every now and then. Are you not on a business trip? Not like your wife needs to know..." The woman paused a moment while sipping at the feminine looking drink that she held in her hand before she continued, "I've been told on numerous occasions that I am very good at what I do." The woman had yet to move her hand from Sesshomaru's thigh.

Sesshomaru growled at her, giving her one last chance to move her hand herself. "I do not, nor have I ever paid for those kinds of _servies_." As she still had not moved her hand, after he had given her more than enough time to do herself, he wrapped his thumb and index finger around her small and bony wrist, nearly crushing it between his fingers; he smiled inwardly as she cried out in pain. He then moved so that she was no longer touching him. He then said before letting her wrist go, "I am not the type of _man_ that you can mark and con easily."

"You know, I could have been the best fuck you've ever had! Now you'll never know! Asshole!" The woman scowled at him, she then raised her hand to slap him, however, he had noticed before her hand connected with his person and grabbed her wrist before she could.

"You dare raise your hand at me? You obviously have some nerve." Sesshomaru growled as he stood up, nearly towering over her small frame. He let go wrist go for a second time; however, gripped her by the neck and held her fast, bending her backwards so that her back was bowed against the bar, and snarled. "Clearly, you have no idea who you are speaking to." Sesshomaru then stepped closer to her, his left leg between hers, pressing closer to show her exactly what she was never going to touch, before sneering his next reply. "However, I will let you in on a little secret." He leaned in closer once more, continuing his sneer, "I _guarantee_ that you will never, in your wildest dreams ever come close to being compared to the _best fuck_ that I've ever had. You would not even come close to it, not even if you were the last female on the planet!"

Sesshomaru then backed away from her and sat back in his seat, not caring in the least bit that the woman scowled at him before walking away in disgust. ' _Best fuck?_ ' Sesshomaru mused to himself. ' _As if that disgusting female could ever compare herself to..._ Kagome _... Damn it! I am not going to be satisfied if I can't not get this woman out of my system._ '

‘ **And that will never happen, because she is our** mate **.** ’ The beast within Sesshoamru mused with a chuckle before going silent once more. 

* * *

_ **Kengeki Uta: Kajuaruna Kenkei** _

* * *

He sat back in his chair, sighed and stared at his phone, with the details of a singular contact with only one number. _**Vixen**_.  Sesshomaru realized that with each passing hour the impulse to pick up his phone and push her number grew. It had been nearly a week since that Sunday morning, and as Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk in his office, the compulsion to call her seemed to be bordering on unbearable.  
   
Sesshomaru knew that the yearning to call Kagome did not help with the frustrations he was feeling in her absence. He wanted to blame the whole thing on _that bastard_ , however, he knew that it was not entirely his beast’s fault. Picking up his phone, he threw it across the room with disgust just as Jakostu had opened the door and walked in, holding a tablet.  
   
Sesshomaru watched as Jakotsu jumped in surprise. “What now?” Sesshomaru growled, irritated.  
   
“Um…er…well, Toyota-san is here…for your one o’clock meeting.”  
   
Very unlike himself, Sesshomaru sighed in disgust. “Cancel the rest of my afternoon and tomorrow…rearrange everything. I’m taking the day off tomorrow.”  
   
“Maru…sama… tomorrow is very important…”  
   
“I do not really care what tomorrow is. I am not in the slightest mood to deal with anyone else’s problems right now! Just get it done, Jakotsu!”  
   
Jakotsu jumped at his boss’ abrupt and uncharacteristic attitude. “H-hai!”  
   
“And Jakotsu…” Sesshomaru growled out.  
   
“Ha…hai…?”  
   
“You ever call me “Maru” again, I’ll rip your insides out.” Sesshomaru glared at him, his voice emotionless as per usual his business attitude.  
   
“Hai!” Jakotsu gave a quick and sharp reply before exiting the room and closing the door behind him quietly. 

* * *

_ **Kengeki Uta: Kajuaruna Kenkei** _

* * *

Sesshomaru had no doubt that if he called her and invited her out, wherever did not matter, she would gladly except. It was not like he knew she was going to say no. Hell. He was the one that would use any female to the brink of them falling in love before tossing them to the curb when he no longer felt he had any use for the female. So why the fuck was he hiding from a simple human female?!   
   
“Jakotsu!”  
   
Momentarily, said person who had been summoned rushed through the door, almost breathlessly. “Yes. Sesshomaru-sama?”  
   
“My phone. Where is it?” Sesshomaru growled.  
   
“Is it not on your desk?” Jakotsu asked, peeking around the computer.  
   
“Not that phone. I know where that one is. My mobile…where is it?  
   
“Ah. Just a moment.” Jakotsu rushed out of the office only to rush back in moments later. He had handed Sesshomaru his requested item before informing him: “All your contacts have been reprogrammed into your new phone. Along with updated calender events and files for up-coming meetings and all other necessities I could think of.”  
   
“Vixen?” inquired Sesshomaru  
   
“Vixen?” Jakotsu repeated, a bit curious.

“Vixen. Is the number in here?” Sesshomaru inquired once more, his irritation growing.  
   
“Yes, I believe so… I believe it was… Ijinowarui on'na.”  
   
“That one can stay in English. No translation is needed. Now get out.”  
   
And with that, Jakotsu left the room and closed the door quietly. 

* * *

_ **Kengeki Uta: Kajuaruna Kenkei** _

* * *

A chicken…  
   
He was a complete and utter chicken… He had been staring at his phone for the past half hour willing it to… To do what exactly? He really had no idea. Who was supposed to call first? Was that her hidden agenda? Had she, without saying a word, silently asked him to call her? Her way of telling him that she wanted to see him again?  
   
Throwing caution to the wind, Sesshomaru finally reached out and picked up his phone. He found her name, or rather the name that he had given her, within his contact list and pushed the call button. He waited almost impatiently for her answer her phone. After a few moments of listening to the dial-tone, he pulled the phone away from his ear and was about to end the call when he had heard her voice coming from the phone.  
   
“I was beginning to wonder if you were going to call…” Kagome huffed, sounding slightly peeved.  
   
“And a good afternoon to you as well.” He retorted, coolly.  
   
“ _Had you not called me by tonight, I was going to take the liberty; and to think that you would want someone who was submissive, not assertive._ ”  
   
“While I must agree with the first part, I would like to point out, being assertive or even aggressive can also be a turn on. But it requires the right situation.” Replied Sesshomaru in a low tone.  
   
“ _Ah, you mean the handcuffs? Yes, those were …_ fun _…_ ” Kagome paused for a few moments, as he listened to the sounds of keys and then the opening and closing of a car door. “ _You know,_ ” Kagome added, “ _I still have another pair or two that I found…_ ”  
   
Sesshomaru clenched and then unclenched his teeth a few times, recalling the specified scene, his body reacting slowly to the memory, after a few long moments, he snaps back and asks: “What are you doing, right now?”  
   
“ _Hmm…_ ” Kagome paused once more. “ _I think the better question would be what am I_ thinking _right now._ ”  
   
“Pray tell, what is it that you are thinking?”  
   
Kagome giggled playfully before answering, “ _Wouldn’t you like to know…_ ”  
   
Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, in slight irritation. Even with his slight irritation, he also found it to be amusing and even somewhat arousing. Revenge was going to be sweet; he could not help the small smile that curled at one corner of his mouth. “I think putting the handcuffs to use once more would be most beneficial.” His voice starting to sound dark and husky.  
   
“ _For whom?_ ”  
   
Sesshomaru evaded her question, instead asked, “I know this is none of my business, but I am finding it very vexing. Might I ask the name of your ex?”  
   
Kagome was quite for a long time, Sesshomaru was beginning to think that she was not going to answer. He happened to look up at his door and growled; “ _ **Inuyasha…**_ ” at the same time Kagome finally answered and said, in a low tone, “ _Inuyasha…_ ” For the slightest of moments, Sesshomaru’s eyes seemed to express his shock; but as instantaneous as the emotion had appeared on his face, it was gone again. A moment passed before Sesshomaru added, “I am going to have to call you back.” Then promptly ended the call.  
   
Why had he not noticed his scent before she had said his name? Surely, he should have recognized that awful stench instantly. “What can I do for you, Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru asked in his usual business tone, deadpan; emotionless.  
   
“Not that I care or anything, but Father wants to know if you are going to be making it to dinner this week?” Inuyasha asked as he plopped down in one of the chairs in front of Sesshomaru’s desk before tossing his feet up onto the edge of the desk and examining his claws as if what he was doing was a common occurrence, even acceptable. “Also, he also asked me to take over the Himura account. So could you have your assistant get me the files?”  
   
Sesshomaru sat back in his chair, thinking about rejecting his brother before storming out of his office to demand what his father was thinking. But as he thought about the situation, he could not help but turn his thoughts back to Kagome once more. Before he knew what had happened, he had affirmed his appearance in the, more or less mandatory, weekly dinner at his father’s. Before Inuyasha left the room, Sesshomaru stopped him. “One more thing,” Sesshomaru paused, waiting for Inuyasha to stop and acknowledge him. When he had; or at least stopped, Sesshomaru continued: “I would just like to say, thank you very much, _Otōto-chan_.”  
   
“ _Tch_ …whatever, asshole.” Inuyasha mumbled as he walked away.  
   
‘ _So, Inuyasha is her ex…_ ’ Sesshomaru thought on a sigh. No matter how he looked at it, he still had his brother’s sloppy seconds. But he refused to think about it; especially in that context.  He knew he should do something about it, but what could be done? Nothing really, the past was the past, right?  
   
‘ **We will not stand for this!** ’ The beast demanded.  
   
‘ _Calm down,_ ’ The rationale side countered.  
   
‘ **We will not** calm down **! She is our** bitch **!** ’ The beast raged within.  
   
 ‘ _We will have the sweetest revenge. Just give me some time to think._ ’ Rationale said calmly.  
   
‘ **Revenge? Think?** ’ Beast asked confused at his rationale side’s thinking.  
   
‘ _Yes._ ’  
   
‘ **Just who do you plan on taking revenge on?** ’  
   
‘ _It would be more of a last laugh, rather than revenge._ ’  
   
However, now that he knew who her previous partner was, he was determined to ruin her for any potential future lover she might have, except only for _himself_.  
   
_Whoa, wait a minute…where did this desire come from?_  
   
Yes, the sex with her had been mind-blowing; and yet he was not content with the thought of any other man touching her. And he was not just thinking that because the taste of her blood vaguely lingered on his tongue, though it had been almost a week and a half. 

* * *

_ **Kengeki Uta: Kajuaruna Kenkei** _

* * *

Later that night, Sesshomaru had remembered that he told Kagome that he was going to call her right back, however, he never did. Looking at the clock on his wall, he let out a sigh, it was nearing eleven o’clock. ‘ _Damn. It is late…I should not call her…? Maybe she had to get up early in the morning._ ’ He probably should just call and try to explain and if she did not want to talk to him, he would not call her again.

As he let out another sigh a thought came to mind, ‘ _I could text her._ ’ Apologize and say good night. Hoping she might forgive him. Then again, another thought came to him. Why should he want for her forgiveness? As he pondered on this a bit more, Sesshomaru decided that he did not care if she forgave him or not. So he sent the following message:

**I’d just remembered my promise to call back. And since it is nearing such a late hour, I figure I should text you and apologize instead, and then say good night. I’ll also understand if you do not wish to speak with me again. ―S**

With that done, Sesshomaru readied himself for bed. A few minutes later, his phone made a sound, signaling that he had just gotten a message. Reaching for his phone, he read the message. _It’s fine…the late hour, I mean. There is no school tomorrow…and as for not calling back, well, I guess with a busy man like yourself, it cannot be helped. ―K_

**School? You’re a student? You seemed so mature…I mean…**

_Are you implying that I am otherwise immature? Yes, school. I am an elementary school teacher._

**No, that is not what I was implying. Ugh. I’m sorry, I apparently do not know of what I speak…**

_Heheh, sounds like someone is sleep deprived and needs to go to sleep._

**Perhaps. Dealing with my brother (among other people) today seems to have drained me.**

_Good night, Kōdanshi._

Sesshomaru could not help but smile at her last text, or rather the nickname she had given him.

 **Oyasumi, my sweet little vixen.**  

* * *

_ **Kengeki Uta: Kajuaruna Kenkei** _

* * *

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to call..." Kagome huffed, sounding a little peeved, though she really was not, as she turned on her blinker to turn a corner to the street she lived on.

" _And a good after noon to you as well._ " Sesshomaru retorted, coolly, which brought a small smile to Kagome's lips.

"Had you not called me by tonight, I was going to take the liberty; and to think that you would want someone that was submissive, not assertive..." Kagome trailed off a little.

" _While I have to agree with the first part, I would like to point out, being assertive or even aggressive can also be a turn on. But it requires the right situation._ " Sesshomaru replied in a low tone.

Kagome found a parking spot near her apartment entrance. "Ah, you mean the handcuffs? Yes, those were... _fun_..." Kagome paused for a moment as she went through the motions of getting out of her car before grabbing her few grocery bags and then closing the door, locking it as she walked away. "You know," Kagome added, "I still have a pair or two that I found..." implying that she would be interested in another interlude with him, hoping that he would be interested also.

Sesshomaru was silent on the other end of the line for some time before he asked: " _What are you doing now?_ " there was a slight huskiness to his voice.

"Hmm..." Smiling at the thought, Kagome paused for another moment. "I think the better question would be: what am I _thinking_ right now."

" _Prey tell, what is it that you are thinking?_ "

Kagome giggled playfully, teasingly, placing her key into her door and opening it to go into her apartment. "Wouldn't you like to know..." Bringing the bags into the kitchen, she placed them on the table before sifting through them to put them in the right places as she waited for Sesshomaru's reply, even if he would. She heard him growl low in his throat. She could not help but smile at that.

And when he did reply, a shiver had crept up her spine. " _I think putting the handcuffs to use once more would be most beneficial._ " His voice was starting to sound dark and husky.

"For whom?" She asked as she paused in the middle of her kitchen, a small bag of rice in her hand.

However, he did not answer her question, instead asked one of his own. " _I know this is none of my business, but I am finding it very vexing. Might I ask the name of your ex?_ "

Placing the bag of rice on the counter and leaning against it, Kagome took a moment to close her eyes and breathe. 'Why was knowing the name of her ex so important to him?' Kagome took so long, deciding whether she was going to tell him, that she breathed his name out, she had noticed that Sesshomaru had growled the same name.

' _Wait, what?! How the hell did he know Inuyasha? Could it be someone else named Inuyasha...?_ '

After a moment or two, Sesshomaru said, " _I am going to have to call you back._ " and then the line went dead.

After he had hung up on her so abruptly, she pulled the phone away from her, and yeah, she was a little ticked off, stewing in her anger for a few moments as she stared at her phone with a scowl, she thought, bitterly out loud, "What the hell! That ass _did not_ just _hang up on me_!" She thought about calling him back to bitch him out, but then realized that it wasn't worth it. After all, the two of them were nothing special to one another. She had met him in a bar one night and took him home, had a few mind-blowing orgasms, and that was that.

As the minutes passed, she remembered the last few moments of their conversation: he had asked her who her ex was, and she was hesitant. At first, she could not figure out why she had hesitated. Had it been because it was still so fresh in her mind of his betrayal? ‘ _No that could not be it._ ’ Letting out a breath, Kagome finished putting her groceries away. She guessed that if she wanted to know how the two of them knew each other, that she was going to have to ask the next time she talked to Sesshoamru, hopefully she would remember to ask.

When he had not called her back within a timely manner, she had begun to think that he no longer wanted to have any kind of contact with her, wondering, in the back of her mind, if there was something wrong with her. Though, after thinking about it over the next few hours, she realized, that their night together had been nothing more than that; a one-night stand. After the realization had finally sunk in, she had given up on hearing from him again.

As she was lying there in bed, thinking about how her life had been up till that point, where she wanted it to go from there and things that she fantasized the most about; her phone beeped at her, signaling that someone had just sent her a message, not ever thinking that it had been Sesshomaru.

During their short conversation through their texts, Kagome felt her heart flutter with hope that it was more than a one-night stand. After they had said their good nights, Kagome had settled deep into her covers and closed her eyes. Before long, she was drifting off into the world of dreams where every and any fantasy was possible. 

* * *

_ **Kengeki Uta: Kajuaruna Kenkei** _

* * *

It was now Sunday, the day that Sesshomaru had promised his father, indirectly, that he would be “home” for Sunday dinner. It was now quarter to six, and he was waiting for his assistant, Jakotsu to deliver something that he had requested earlier in the day. His door bell sounded moments later, as he was sitting on his couch watching the news channel. Getting up, he opened to the door, to his assistant holding a semi-long black box with the words _**Hibiki Suntory Whisky**_ on it.  
   
“I could not think of a suitable gift for your request, Sesshomaru-sama. So I bought, for you, a set of Hibiki Whiskeys, aged twelve, seventeen, twenty-one and thirty years. I hope that this is to your liking.”  
   
“That is fine, Jakotsu. It is not for me, it is for Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru deadpanned as he took the semi-large box from his assistant.  
   
“Oh? What’s the occasion?”  
   
“They are a gift, thanking him for his utter lack of compassion and utter stupidity.” Sesshomaru informed him.  
   
“Sorry for questioning you, but why would that warrant such an extravagant gift?”  
   
“Why indeed.” Sesshomaru stated. “Yet, I still feel like I should thank him.” 

* * *

_ **Kengeki Uta: Kajuaruna Kenkei** _

* * *

“The Lord and Lady are out on the back patio, with your brother, Sesshomaru-sama.” The young maid said, closing the door behind him. “Would you like me to pour you a glass?” she inquired, motioning toward the parcel in his hand.  
   
“No, this is a gift for my brother.” Sesshomaru deadpanned, before making his way to the back patio where the rest of his family, sans Rin, was.  
   
“Ah, there he is,” Sesshomaru heard as he walked through the double French doors. “How have you been Sesshomaru?” Izayoi, his step mother had asked with a smile.  
   
At first, when they had first met, Sesshomaru did not like her; it had nothing to do with her, really, it had more to do with his father’s choice in mates, after things went south with his parents. However, as he was now a grown man, Sesshomaru had put that aside and engaged the woman with respect as his father’s mate. “I’ve been good, Yōbo. Thank you for asking. I’ve never been better.” Sesshomaru inwardly smiled as a mental image of Kagome flashed in his mind.  
   
“What’ve you got there, ma boy?” His father asked, noticing the box in his hand.  
   
“This…is to thank my favorite _Otōto-chan_.” Extreme satisfaction filled him as he watched Inuyasha stiffen in his seat.  
   
After about a minute, Inuyasha regained his composure before growling. “Quit calling me that!”  
   
“But why, _Otōto-chan_?”  
   
“I said quit it, bastard!” Inuyasha growled menacingly as he stood, clenching his fists.  
   
“Now, now, boys.” Tōga commented, as if bored with the whole scene. “you two need to behave.”  
   
“Well,” Inuyasha continued to growl, “you better tell this _stupid fucker_ to stop fucking me calling me “otōto-chan” like I am some fucking child!”  
   
“Such language. And here I came baring a gift for you.” Sesshomaru intoned, holding out the box for Inuyasha to take.  
   
“ _Keh_! If it is from you, I refuse to take it.”  
   
“But, _Otōto-chan_ …”  
   
“Fucker!” Inuyasha hollered when he pulled back his fist ready to punch Sesshomaru.  
   
“Pup,” Toga growled, irritated, “you let that fist fly, I will take you over my knee as if you were a whelp once again and spank you. Do I make myself clear?”  
   
“But…!” Inuyasha whined.  
   
“Pup…” Toga growled once more. Then he turned toward Sesshomaru. “And you! Beta will stop intentionally instigating him! Or I will do the same to you!”  
   
“It matters not. I only came to make an appearance. I have work that I must attend to for my meeting tomorrow. Here.” Sesshomaru said. “I just wanted to thank you.”  
   
“Thank me? For what?” Inuyasha asked, baffled.  
   
“For being the worthless asshole that everyone knows you to be.” Was Sesshomaru’s nonchalant reply.  
   
“Say what, you fucking asshole?!” Inuyasha retorted angrily.  
   
“You are depriving a village somewhere of an idiot. “ Sesshomaru paused for a moment before adding, “You are also living proof that man can live without his brain.”  
   
“Enough!” Toga bellowed angrily. “Sesshomaru, if you are going to continuously insult your brother, you can leave.”  
   
Sesshomaru placed the box on the small outdoor coffee table in front of Inuyasha before turning to his father, “I was already planning on it.” Sesshomaru then turned, and started back into the house to leave, “Your stupidity proceeds you, bakayaro.” Sesshomaru tossed over his shoulder as he walked away. 

* * *

_ **Kengeki Uta: Kajuaruna Kenkei** _

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke feeling elated for the first time in a very long time. Then, a thought that had been pushed into the back of her mind since the previous afternoon, had come rushing back. How did Sesshomaru know Inuyasha? What kind of relationship did they have? From what she had heard briefly yesterday, it was not a relationship where, at least to Sesshomaru, that they did not get along.  
   
Kagome spent the day leisurely, running some errands here and there, before she had gone grocery shopping. While shopping, Sango had called her. “ _Hey girly, what are you up to?_ ”  
   
“Nothing. Just shopping. I’m in the mood to cook, you want to come over for dinner?  
   
“ _Sure. What are you having?_ ” Sango inquired.  
   
“Not sure. What are you in the mood for?”  
   
“ _Hmm…how about Hambāgu?_ ” Sango tossed off the top of her mind.  
   
“Okay, sure. Then how about you bring a bottle of Zinfandel.”  
   
“ _Alright, I’ll see you in about twenty minutes then._ ” 

* * *

_ **Kengeki Uta: Kajuaruna Kenkei** _

* * *

Sango, a slender woman, light shirt that displayed her slight slender arms, and Capri pants that stopped at just below her knees, curled her legs under her as she sat on the couch, holding a glass of Zinfandel in her right hand while leaning to her left, into the plush cushions. “So,” Sango began, her tone excited, “tell me again about this guy.”  
   
“Whom?” Kagome asked, a little confused.  
   
Sango quirked an eyebrow, and looked at Kagome as if saying, “ _Really?_ ”  
   
Looking at her friend, Kagome sighed. Oh, she meant Sesshomaru… “I really don’t know much about him. Aside from the fact that he is rich, really good looking and great in bed. I mean we’ve texted and talked a little since that night, but we never really had a serious conversation.”  
   
“ _Boring._ ” Sango huffed.  
   
“Well, sorry for being a boring person.” Kagome mocked her anger. When Sango gave her a look, Kagome let out a defeated sigh. "Come on, San, I feel like I've told you five times already."  
   
"So? It's not like I can go and pick up some random stranger and bring him home. Because I am in a committed relationship." Sango ended on a blurt and registered a little too late.  
   
"Thanks a lot, Sango." Kagome grumbled. "Remind me again that I am single...sitting at home alone all weekend."  
   
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it the way that it sounded. I swear. I meant it as you're free, now, to go out and bring random strangers home...I meant it as a good thing!"  
   
"Relax. I'm not mad...much." Kagome shrugged, before taking a sip of her wine. "Besides, I'm glad to be rid of him. He wasn't treating me the way he should have been." Kagome informed her friend.  
   
"Good, because if you were going to say that you're still hung up on _that bastard_ I was going to have to induce some kind of injury on your ass!"  
   
Kagome could not help the chuckle that had escaped her, knowing that what her friend was saying was the truth.  
   
"Describe, in detail, what he looks like and what he did to you…I wanna know all the dirty details.”  
   
Sighing once more, Kagome took a sip of her glass. “He is four and a half feet tall, with a large beer gut, his thing was as long as my arm and as thick as my thigh…”  
   
Sango looked at her friend in disbelief and shock before she suddenly burst out laughing. “You are such a fucking liar!” Sango grinned at Kagome. “Tell me…I have to live vicariously through you…and oh my god, that sounded so clichéd.”  
   
Kagome laughed at her friend, knowing that she really meant it. “Alright fine…he’s about a foot, foot and a half taller than me, his muscles were defined perfectly, but not overly so where he looked too bulky, his _thing_ was about three quarters as long as my forearm and as thick as my wrist…no lie.” Kagome sighed in remembrance. Giggling, Kagome added, as an after-thought, “And he is a bit kinky. Didn’t even mind when I handcuffed him to the bed.”  
   
“Sounds like he …wait, when did you get handcuffs?”  
   
“I didn’t. I found them in my closet, looking for…” Kagome could not help the blush that colored her face in that instant. “I was actually looking for something to tie him up with and came across a black box with a few pairs of handcuffs and a few basic S &M restrains.” Kagome finished a little irritated at the memory, thinking that the bastard could have brought that thing to her apartment and fucked that thing in her bed. Why else would he hide that shit in her closet?  
   
“If you didn’t buy them, then…oh… _that bastard_!” Sango gasped, outraged. After a few moments, Sango calmed down before asking, “So, when do you plan to meet him again?”  
   
"I really don’t think that it matters if I want to see him again. We never made an agreement to have a repeat of that night.” Kagome explained, finishing what was in her glass. Getting up, she asked Sango if she wanted another glass, but she declined because she said it was getting late and she still had to drive home.  
   
"I think the questions you should be asking yourself are how bad you want to see him again and how soon."  
   
"Yeah well, I never expected it to be more than a one-night stand."  
   
"You are a complete liar."  
   
Kagome defiantly denied a few more times before throwing her hands up in the air in a huff. "God yes! He was was the best sex that I've ever had! You happy now?"  
   
"Well, now that you've admitted it out loud and to yourself, kinda. I mean how often does a sex god, as you so called him, like that guy, fall into your lap?"  
   
Kagome let out an exasperated sigh, trying to tell her friend that she was done with that topic of conversation.  
   
Sango let out a defeated sigh before shaking her head, not quite ready to give up on the conversation. “Did you ever think that he was waiting for you to say something? I mean, if you say the sex was as good as you say it was, don’t you think he would want to have a repeat?” They were both quiet for a while.  
   
Thinking about what her friend said, Kagome internally mulled everything over. Could it be that Sango was right, he could just be waiting for her to make the next move? But what if he wasn’t, and he would think she was a desperate woman who did not know how to be single.  
   
Sango then interrupted her thoughts by asking for her phone. “Why do you want my phone? What is wrong with yours?”  
   
“I want to text _The-Asshole-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named_ , and I don’t have his number.”  
   
“Why? What are you gonna say? Because I think I’ve said everything that needs to be said to him.”  
   
“I doubt it. Just let me do it.”  
   
“Why don’t I just give you his number?”  
   
“Just give me your phone.”  
   
“No.”  
   
Sango sighed loudly. They both sat there silently for a few minutes before Sango tackled Kagome and started to tickle her, at the same time looking for her phone. “Come on, give it up!”  
   
“No!” Kagome laughed as Sango was attacking her sides. “You don’t need to text him on my phone! You can use yours!”  
   
“Kagome give me your phone.”  
   
“No! Would it not be funnier if you used your phone? Him not knowing your phone number and all…” Kagome continued to laugh as Sango continued her assault on her. “Come on Sango, you’re gonna make me pee my pants!”  
   
“Good, then maybe you’ll give me your phone!” Sango grinned at her.  
   
“Never!” Kagome laughed trying to push her friend off her, all the while wriggle around.  
   
“Give it up, Kagome.”  
   
After some moment, Kagome finally freed herself from Sango and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
   
Sighing, Sango leaned into the couch, before spotting something small and slim. Grinning, Sango pulled it out of the cushions; it must have fallen out of Kagome’s pocket in the struggle of trying to get away from her tickling assault. Quickly finding her messages, she clicked on the one that said, “ ** _Kōdanshi_** ”, waiting for the keyboard to show up before she started typing: “ _I know we haven’t talked about this, but I can’t hold it back anymore! I can’t stop thinking about that night we shared… With that I’ve come to a conclusion… I need you. Again. Tonight. I don’t think anyone but you could sate this desire of mine._ ”  
   
As soon as the message was sent, Sango quickly deleted it from Kagome’s phone, so she would never know why she really wanted her phone. Then, as Kagome suggested, Sango searched for Inuyasha’s name and texted the number to herself, before pulling her own phone out and putting his number into her contact list. Texting him later was going to be extremely entertaining. Placing Kagome’s phone onto the coffee table, before leaning back into the couch and waited for Kagome to return.

* * *

_ **Kengeki Uta: Kajuaruna Kenkei** _

* * *

“Barkeep, give me a scotch with _type A_ , double the scotch.” Sesshomaru requested as he sat on a barstool near the corner of the bar. Moments later, he heard his phone ping, alerting him to a new text message, however, he was not really interested in what it had to say at that moment and would look at it later.  
   
He knew that it was not going to taste the same, but it was not like he could go to her and have his way with her every time he wanted a drink. As his drink was placed in front of him, he could not help but stare at it, and soon, a thought had formed in his mind. ‘ _Maybe…_ ’ That single word seemed to rage through his mind for some time before coming to a conclusion. ‘ _No. I could not possibly ask her to do that…_ ’

He took a sip of his drink. Surely enough, he was right. This blood was nowhere near as delicious as Kagome’s. But there was no helping it, he could not ask her to devote so much of her blood for his own personal consumption.  
   
It was true that if a creature like himself were to drink from a human body that they were create a bond so deep that it was almost like taking a mate. However, if he were to drink it like he was now, there was no way for a bond would ever form in that instance. Once he finished his drink, he ordered something else, this time stronger, and that would actually give him the kind of buzz that he wanted.  
   
Sometime later, he asked the barkeep to call him a cab because he was in no shape to drive himself home. A headache formed near his temples as he waited. The minutes seemed to pass like hours. Once he was in the taxi, his headache seemed intensify ten-fold. He remembered uttering something to the driver when he had asked the address of where he was going, but he was trying to concentrate on blocking out the pain that he really did not know what he had said.  
   
Minutes later, that again seemed to pass like hours, they had finally reached the address that he had given the driver. When he looked up at the apartment building, he asked himself: ‘ _Naze…?_ ’ Paying his fare, Sesshomaru get out of the car and proceeded to walk into the building and then up the stairs.  
   
Once Sesshomaru had reached Kagome’s floor, he staggered down the hall toward her apartment. Stopping in front of her door, he raised a hand to knock but stopped mid-motion. What was he doing here? It was starting to get late, and Kagome probably had to get up in the morning to go to work. Why had he come here, especially when he was this intoxicated. It was not like they had a relationship, where he could just stop by for some fun between the sheets. If anything, they were virtual strangers; aside from knowing each other’s bodies inside and out.  
   
Dropping his hand to his side, he backed up against the wall across from the door and slowly slid to the floor. Sesshomaru pulled his knees up to his chest, rested his arms on his knees and bent his head, so that his forehead was resting against his arms. The quietness lulled him into a light slumber. He did not know how long he had sat there for, but all senses were on alert when he heard the opening of a door and two female voices laughing.

* * *

_ **Kengeki Uta: Kajuaruna Kenkei** _

* * *

Sango laughed as Kagome opened the front door to her apartment, while she finished her joke and laughed as well. Though, her laughter died almost immediately as she looked at a male who was sitting in the hall, across from her door, slumped over, as if he had fallen asleep there. Sango could not help but notice his well-dressed form, and then noticed the expensive looking watch on his left wrist.  
   
“Uh…Sess-Sesshomaru?” Kagome called, hesitantly. Unsure of what she should do, Kagome took a step toward him, calling out his name once more, however, she stopped just after the first step.  
   
Said male then slowly looked up at the two women, eyes dulled. “I…”  
   
Both women looked on as the man clumsily tried to stand, after a moment, Kagome walked over to him and helped him up.  
   
“How do you know him, Kagome?” Sango asked curiously, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder.  
   
That is right, in all her retelling in detail of that night’s events, she never did tell Sango his name, she had only referred to him as “ _Sex God_ ” or “ _Kōdanshi_ ”. “Hey, open the door more, so I can get him inside.” Kagome said as she wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning his weight on her. ‘ _Kami, is he heavy!_ ’ Kagome thought absentmindedly. They both staggered into the living room where she promptly deposited him, ungraciously, onto her couch, saying that she would be right back and that she was going to walk her friend to her car. She then promptly returned to the door to walk Sango out.  
   
“You didn’t answer my question.” Sango stated as they were walking down the stairs. “Who is he and how do you know him?”  
   
Kagome could only blush because she really did not want to say it out loud.  
   
Sango looked over to her and seen the deep color of her friend’s cheeks before coming to her own conclusion. “Oh…that was him, wasn’t it?” Her only response was a curt nod. “That man was gorgeous! Tell me, does he have a twin brother? Older? Younger? I want one of him!” Sango nearly cried.  
   
Kagome laughed at her friend. “I don’t know. We really did not spend too much time talking about things like that. Though, I do know he has a younger sister.”  
   
“So, why is he here now? I mean…” Sango asked innocently curious, as if she had not sent him a text earlier that evening saying that she, as Kagome, wanted him again, and badly.  
   
“I don’t know…we never really made plans to see each other again…that I don’t think…”  
   
“Could it be that he wanted a repeat of that night?” Sango asked as she pushed a side door open that led to the parking lot behind the building.  
   
“How should I know… I mean, I wouldn’t mind…” Kagome trailed off, remembering a few of the things that they had done to one another that night.  
   
“But…?” Sango interjected.  
   
“Hmm? Oh, no. No buts.”  
   
“Go, give him what he came for…” Sango winked at her as she pushed Kagome back towards the door.  
   
Kagome did not even try to protest because she knew Sango was just going to insist that much more. Sighing, Kagome waved goodbye and went back inside the apartment building, climbing back up the stairs to her fifth-floor apartment. Opening her door, she walked in, closed the door and leaned against it before letting out a sigh. After a few moments, Kagome pushed herself off the door, locking it before she walked too far away and headed into the living room.  
   
Sesshomaru had managed to sit up on the couch. “I am really sorry…I don’t know what made me come here…I must have had too much…”  
   
“It is alright. You are welcome here. Would you like to take a shower, to sober up? Or maybe some coffee?”  
   
“It’s alright. I’ll go home in a couple of minutes. I’m sure you have work in the morning.” Sesshomaru said, his tone low, just barely above a whisper. Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the couch and folded his hands in his lap. He wanted so badly to touch her, be consumed by her, he was starting to get the feeling that he was not going to be able to live without her. Even without her blood, he had felt some kind of strange, yet a deeply strong connection with her. It was like he could not have enough of her.  
   
“No, stay. I don’t mind, really.”  
   
“You are too kind, Kagome…” muttered Sesshomaru.  
   
Kagome smiled at him sweetly, “Would you like a set of blankets?”  
   
Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome, his face ever the expressionless mask, while his eyes expressed everything. “Please, do not take this the wrong way, and if is not too much trouble, I would like to sleep next to you. However, I will understand completely if you refuse.” He paused a moment before adding, “Of course, there is no pressure, if you do except.”  
   
“Of course.” Kagome smiled at him once more. “To tell you the truth, as soon as Sango had left, I had planned on taking a shower before going to bed. If you would like to join me…no pressure for you either.” Kagome could not help the hue that colored her cheeks. “And I still stand by what I told you before. I have no expectations about what happened between us that night, or the following morning. I will not pressure you to keep any promise that it had implied.”

* * *

_ **Kengeki Uta: Kajuaruna Kenkei** _

* * *

Kagome sat on a bath stool with her back to Sesshomaru, who was sitting on her spare bath stool, as she began rubbing her hand about her hair, lathering it with soap as she wordlessly washed her hair. While Sesshomaru, at that same moment was without a doubt was mirroring her actions. Sesshomaru then grabbed for the nozzle and began to help her wash out the soap in her hair, before turning the nozzle onto himself. Kagome watched as droplets of water slowly slithered down the contour of his perfectly formed physique, subconsciously biting on her bottom lip.  
   
She was nervous; he could smell it rolling off of her in waves, however, at the same time, she was also turned on. As they were sitting there in compete silence, aside from the occasional droplet falling onto the floor, Sesshomaru noticed that his inner being was oddly quiet. Normally _he_ would be imploring _him_ , the rationale, to let him out when around _their_ chosen female. Not that she was not a suitable female, it was just that she had recently broken things off with his brother, and really did not think her to be in the right place to be starting another relationship so soon. Though she did not know that the two of them were brothers.  
   
Sesshomaru briefly wondered what she would do or even think if she had known.  
   
While carelessly in his own musings, he had not noticed when Kagome had gotten up from her stool to come up behind him and started to wash his back. At first, he did nothing, because in all honesty, he really did want her to do it. Though, aside from her recent separation, and the fact that he had marked her as his, he could not help feeling that he was somehow taking advantage of her. After a few moments, he inquired, in a tone that was anything but accusing. “Kagome, what are you doing?” Sesshomaru asked, looking over his shoulder at her.  
   
“I’m sorry. I know I said that there was no pressure, but I just could not help myself.” Kagome voice, her tone barely above a whisper. It was then that Kagome dropped the sponge, reached around him and lightly gripped his semi-hard member.  
   
“Kagome stop…”  
   
“Your words are telling me one thing, but your body is telling me the complete opposite…Are you sure that you want me to stop?” Kagome could not help but tease him, stroking him.  
   
Sesshomaru clenched his jaw tight, trying to control himself, but in doing so, he somehow snapped, his primal side taking place of his more controlled side. He quickly turned around before gripping her breasts and squeezing them, twisting her nipples between his thumb and index fingers. Kagome closed her eyes, lolling her head back and her moans resounded all around the room, as she gripped his shoulders as an anchor; as she was unaware of his crimson colored eyes, signifying that his beast was now in control.  
   
After a few minutes of his fingers teasing her breasts, he leaned over her and suckled on a pert nipple, while his now free hand, traveled down her body and slid along her core. Sesshomaru swirled his tongue around in circles, flicking the tip of the wet appendage over her hardened flesh before sucking it into his mouth and nipped at her blushing flesh. When she bit her bottom lip to hold in the cry he knew she wanted to release, he nibbled on her breast, making it harder for her to hold back her cry of pleasure.  
   
Reaching up with a clawed finger, Sesshomaru raked his claw down her neck, with just enough force for a droplet of her blood to slowly roll down her neck to her breast, where he promptly licked her flesh clean, leading a trail up to her cut. Kagome could not help the small moan that had escaped her, and it had only deepened when she had felt his tongue and lips attach to her neck where the cut had been.  
   
Kagome, wanting to do something other than kneel in front of him while he tormented her body, so she had let her right-hand fall; down his chest and stomach, to where he stood only half erect and gripped him, stroking him. As Sesshomaru continued his attentions to her upper body, her hips started to involuntarily move, only to relieve some of the pent-up desire that seemed to pool at the pit of her stomach; however, that did not seem to help with anything. If anything, it only seemed to make her even more pent up.  
   
Sesshomaru moaned along with Kagome as she stroked him; even more so when he inserted two of his fingers abruptly into her core. Kagome could not help the involuntary movements of her hips, however, Sesshomaru seemed to follow her movements perfectly. Rubbing the pad of a clawed thumb against her clitoris, her hips seemed to move uncontrollably, and still, Sesshomaru seemed to follow her movements without missing a jerk of her hips in one direction before going in another direction a moment later.  
   
After a few thrusts of his fingers though, Sesshomaru withdrew his hand before going back to massaging her breasts. Sesshomaru squeezed her breasts together, his left hand tweaking her right nipple between his fingers. Moments later, he had gone back to rubbing the pad of his fingers against her clitoris and inserting his fingers into her core. All the while, with her trying to keep steady rhythm of stroking his member, and her hips moving of their own accord, however, that all seemed in vein.  
   
Sesshomaru then inserted another finger, now there were three pumping into her, as he took her left nipple into his mouth. He grazed his teeth over her flesh, before rolling his tongue around in circles, and then flicking the tip of his tongue over her nipple, making her jerk her hips. Kagome’s strokes became erratic, so much so that she all but stopped when the coil in her lower belly snapped, and she could not hold back the loud moan.  
   
Sesshomaru grinned inwardly, before he pulled her into his lap, angling her hips so, to pull her onto his awaiting member. They sat like that for a few moments, his cock deep inside her core, while she ground her hips against his. Then Kagome pulled herself to the base of the pillowed head before thrusting herself back down, repeating these motions, first in a slow pace before leisurely increasing her thrusts onto him. Gripping her hips, Sesshomaru increased the force of her impaling him, his claws ever so gradually sinking into her flesh with each thrust.  
   
Involuntarily, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru’s neck, pulling him closer to her before she unconsciously tilted her head slightly to the side, pulling him closer still, all the while riding him as hard as he was driving her. Without thinking about it, Kagome started clenching her legs together as he moved her up and down his shaft, creating new sensations for the both of them; and with that, Sesshomaru latched onto her neck, his fangs sank deeply into her skin, almost to the bone.  
   
Sesshomaru then rammed her so deeply that he impaled her cervix, at the same time he suckled at her neck, drinking of her lifeblood. He continued to enter her with such force and drinking from her, reestablishing their connection, subconsciously. Kagome then began to breath heavily in his ear, informing him of a few things: Kagome was nearing her release; again, as he could tell by her clenching walls around his cock; that she was enjoying herself that she could not form words, and that she was becoming tired, which was not unlikely, especially with the amount of energy that they were both using.  
   
Sesshomaru pulled away from her neck moments before Kagome let go of her grip on Sesshomaru’s shoulders. First with one hand and placed it on one knee, leaning back slightly before letting her grip go of her other hand and placing it too, on his other knee, changing the angle of his penetration. In that instant, Sesshomaru’s crimson eyes darkened slightly before he again sank his fangs into her skin; this time, under her left breast, just above where her heart would be under her rib cage. “ **Mine.** ” Sesshomaru growled, almost unintelligibly against her skin.  
   
Kagome could feel the coil in her belly compress once more, so much that when she had heard his almost unintelligible declaration, it had suddenly snapped, she could not help when her core clutched Sesshomaru’s member deep inside her, as his last motion he had impaled her down on himself. Her walls convulsed around his cock, she felt when he tried to pull himself out of her to ram into her again, but her walls held him fast, milking him; encouraging him to follow her into release. So instead, she felt him grind his hips into hers.  
   
Kagome cried out as he ground his cock deep inside her, moments later, Sesshomaru grunted his release as he ejaculated deep inside her cervix. Kagome fell against him, his still hard cock still within her. After a few moments, Kagome tried to pull away from him, once more, however, his arms wrap tightly around her waist.  
   
Sesshomaru shook his head, Kagome for the first time noticing that his eyes were crimson, and not the usual ember color. “ _ **That won’t be possible for at least a few minutes.**_ ” His voice rough.  
   
“Why not?” Kagome asked, a little confused. “Why are your eyes that color?”  
   
“ _ **Would you like to lay down?**_ ” Sesshomaru asked, almost as if he was evading the question, his voice still rough.  
   
“Yes, but why can we not separate?” Kagome asked, going back to her initial question.  
   
“ _ **We shall explain momentarily.**_ ”  
   
Sesshomaru wrapped her legs around his waist; at the same time that Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Bending over her so much so that Kagome’s back was parallel to the tiled floor, the movement pushing him a fraction further into her core. Sesshomaru groaned against her ear as he stood to his full height, at the same time, almost staggering out of the room. Kagome instinctively pulled herself closer to Sesshomaru before she gripped his right shoulder with her teeth and ground her hips against his; moaning slightly as her inner walls convulsed around his member once more, milking his still firm cock of the last bit of his semen.  
   
Sesshomaru pressed Kagome up against the wall just outside her bedroom, grinding his hips up into her, biting back a moan. He wanted so desperately to claim her, to sink his fangs into her neck, at her left carotid pulse, and drink from her, all the while continuously grinding against her. However, he knew that his other half would scold him for making such a brash and calculated move.

Especially regarding a human female. Though she was their little (half) brother’s former lover, she still had to make the choice on her own. “ ** _Kago…me…_** ” Sesshomaru groaned, clenching his teeth.  
   
Sesshomaru somehow manages to get them into her bedroom and then to her bed. Leaning over the bed, he unwraps her legs from around his waist, before he begins to slowly pull out of her. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder and let out a deliberate sigh, trying to hold in the groan that wanted to accompany the slow and almost torturous withdrawal.

Once Sesshomaru had fully pulled himself from Kagome's delicious clutches, he let out a long slow breath before climbing up onto her bed and pulling her against him and then pulled the overs over their naked forms. He then raised his right arm to place it behind his head, as to prop his head up, he asked almost hesitantly, " _ **Your ...former partner,**_ " Sesshomaru began, not really wanting to mention his brother by name, " _ **did he ever explain to you what knotting is?**_ "  
   
Kagome thought for a few moments, trying to remember if Inuyasha had mentioned it at any point. “No, I don’t think he had. What is knotting?”  
   
“ _ **As you know, this,**_ the primal _ **, side of Sesshomaru only has the most basic necessities and impulses in mind: the nourishment and resting; whenever we need it, this Sesshomaru leaves to the ‘other’ Sesshomaru. However, when the ‘other’ Sesshomaru neglects the other basic needs, this Sesshomaru fulfills our need of mating and procreating. Knotting is when a male canine, like this Sesshomaru, mates with a female and ejaculates inside her. It is a natural bodily function for someone like either Sesshomaru.**_ ”  
   
Kagome looks up at Sesshomaru, “Okay, I think I get it…now when you say “mating” or “mates” you mean…”  
   
Sesshomaru nuzzled her chin a little with a quick chuckle. “ _ **This Sesshomaru refers to the act of…not the act of making you this Sesshomaru’s mate. Though this Sesshomaru wishes very much to have you as our mate.**_ ”  
   
“Unn…” Kagome said sleepily.  
   
“ _ **Sleep. You need rest.**_ ”  
   
“Wait…one more…” Kagome yawned. “Every time, you came inside me, right?”  
   
“ _ **Worry about it not. Sleep, sweet Kagome.**_ ”  
   
And with that, moments later, Kagome was sleeping soundly on Sesshomaru’s chest. 

* * *

_ **Kengeki Uta: Kajuaruna Kenkei** _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part 2 of 9]
> 
> word count: 14,367  
> total word count: 28,431
> 
> Translations:  
>  ** _Kudasai_** [Please]  
>  ** _Yori ōku no katsuryoku o watashi ni seikō!_** [Fuck me with more vigor!]  
>  ** _Yorokonde_** [With pleasure]  
>  ** _Kōdanshi_** [Beautiful Man / Adonis]  
>  ** _Otōto-chan_** [younger brother]  
>  ** _Yōbo_** [adoptive mother / foster mother]  
>  ** _bakayaro_** [stupid, asshole]  
>  ** _Naze…?_** [Why...?]  
>  ** _Kami_** [is a word for a god, deity or a spirit.]

**Author's Note:**

> T . B . C .
> 
> [Part 1 of 9]
> 
> word count: 14,006
> 
> total word count: 14,006


End file.
